


You Have All of Me

by angelwings80



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Boy Jon, F/M, First Love, Naughty Sansa, Sansa is a good girl, butt play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 40,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwings80/pseuds/angelwings80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon is the new boy in town.  He wears all black, keeps to himself, and passes his time reading and drawing.</p>
<p>Sansa is the popular good girl....and she is in love with the one boy nobody expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Boy

**Author's Note:**

> New story. Mapping out some of my more serious pieces so I decided to doddle with a lighter note. This is story is actually inspired by a relationship I had in high school that really shaped a lot of who I am and my expectations from my adult relationships. The Jon I write in this story is inspired by a man who is still my best friend. And strangely looks quite a bit like Jon Snow.

She had watched him sitting alone under the willow tree for nearly a week.  He was always reading a book or sketching something in the notebook he carried around with him, his black curls falling into his face, hiding the brown eyes that rarely made contact with anyone.  He was the new boy in school and Sansa had heard his name was Jon.  For the life of her, she couldn’t figure out why he stood out to her, why he had captured her attention so easily but she was obsessed with him.  Every day she would get her lunch and go sit on the grass across the quad from him, watching him and averting her eyes if she thought he had seen her.  She knew he was a senior, just like her because they had the same European history class together 5th period.  She found him fascinating though she wasn’t sure why.  She couldn’t even remember hearing him speak.

After spending a few weeks watching him from afar, her curiosity got the better of her.  Rather than taking her lunch to the grass, she walked towards him, plopping herself down in front of him.

“Hi, I’m Sansa Stark,” she said. 

His head shot up as he quickly closed his sketch book, “Okay.”  He just looked at her.

“And you are?” She pressed him to say something more to relieve the uncomfortable silence.

“Jon,” he said.

“Jon….” She raised an eyebrow in question.

“Um, Jon Snow.”  He certainly was a man of few words.

“What are you drawing?”

“Why do you care?” he asked.  His tone was neutral but she felt like she had invaded his personal sanctuary.

Sansa was irritated.  She was trying to talk to him and he was treating her like she was a burden.  She was Sansa Stark for fuck sake.  Every boy in school walked around half-hard when they saw her, she was one of the most popular girls in school and this boy was acting like she was a toad.

“I don’t,” she said defiantly.  “I just thought with you being new, you’d want to get to know some of the people in school.”

“No thanks,” he said.  “I’m just fine on my own.”

“Well, then I’ll see you in fifth period.”  With that, she got up and walked away. 

It was another week before she attempted to speak to him again.  She had changed her viewing position at lunch to avoid him catching her but she was still watching him, trying to figure him out.  He wore black every day, his jeans tight, and his boots had strange little silver studs on them.  The only thing of color he had on him was the bracelets he wore on both wrists, mixed with silver and black ones.  There was even a leather one mixed in with the rest. 

It was a Friday when Sansa walked into her history class, the students were throwing papers around and in the back of the room, at a table by himself was Jon.  As usual, he was scribbling in his notebook, not paying attention to anyone around him until Sansa dropped her books on the table next to him and sat down.

“Still playing the lone wolf eh?” She asked casually.

“Sure,” his hand was over the page in his sketch book but he closed it before she could get a look at what he was doing.

“Why do you stay away from everyone?”

“Why do you feel the need to be around everyone?” he asked.

“Because I’m a social person,” Sansa said.  “You should try it.  You might like it.”

“So I can be like you?”

“Are you usually so emo?” Sansa asked. 

“How am I emo?”

“Black clothes, black hair….your car is even black,” Sansa said.  She could have kicked herself, now he would know she was watching him.  She even knew what color his car was.

“It matches my soul,” Jon said flatly.  “Funny you know my car….”

“Don’t get too excited, I saw you when I was walking to school this morning.”  It was a lie but it covered her ass for the moment.

Jon didn’t respond but she did get a slight smile out of him.  She would take it.  At that point, the teacher came into the room and she didn’t have a chance to speak to him again the rest of the period.  When the bell rang, she turned to say something but he was already walking out the door.

_Asshole._

After school, Sansa stood in front of the building chatting with a few friends about weekend plans.  She lost track of time and when she realized it, she had been standing there for over an hour.  She knew her parents would be calling the house to make sure she got home safely so she quickly made her way to her house.  She was walking quickly, her head off in the clouds, going back over every word and every look Jon had given her.  She smiled, looking at the ground when she thought of his little smirk.

“Hey!”

Sansa was startled, looking up she saw Jon’s car moving slowly alongside the sidewalk.

“You want a ride?” Jon asked.

“Since when do you open a conversation?” Sansa asked.

“Do you want a ride?” he repeated.

“Um….yeah….sure,” she said.  There was no way she was giving up the opportunity to see him outside of school.

Jon stopped the car, getting out to come around the vehicle and open the passenger side door for her.  As she got into the car, she could smell his cologne and noted that even the inside of his car was black.

When Jon slumped back down into the drivers seat, he turned down the radio.  “You’re pretty cute when you smile.”

Sansa was taken aback, “What?”

Jon didn’t respond, he just grinned and jetted down the street.  When they pulled into Sansa’s house, he repeated his performance by opening the door for her and followed it up by escorting her to the door.

Right before she opened the door, she paused.  “Jon…”

“Yeah?”

“How did you know where I live?” She asked cautiously.

Jon looked at his feet, a small smile sneaking across his lips.  “I live over there,” he pointed to the house a few doors down and across the street.

“Oh,” she said.

“So I’ll see you yeah?” Jon said.  He was already walking back towards his car.

“I’ll bring my new neighbor a casserole,” Sansa yelled.  She could have melted right there on the porch when he grinned and opened his car door.

“Please don’t.  I don’t imagine you know how to cook,” he got into his car and left.

_She was certainly willing to learn for that boy._


	2. Comparisons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa get to know each other better.
> 
> Sansa understands what she should expect and what she deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I included a picture of the house I picture as Jon's family home. I've always loved these types of homes.

 

Sansa ran upstairs to her bedroom, shutting the door and leaning against it before taking a deep breath.  Jon lived across the street from her, a matter of feet away and she hadn’t even noticed.  She had spent her time at school watching him like a hawk and didn’t even realize he was in her line of sight the whole time!

_Hang on…I may not have noticed he lived across the street from me but he certainly knew I was here the whole time._

Maybe this boy was nearly as elusive as she had previously thought. 

The house he lived in was one of Sansa’s favorites in the neighborhood.  It was a three-story Victorian looking home that seemed like it had come off the page of a history book.  While the rest of the homes on the block were modern, his house stood out.  It was grey with ornate white accent beams.  Even the window panes were white with a few of them being round in shape.  The house was surrounded by a large porch that wrapped around the entirety of it, complete with a porch swing and stained glass windows on the front door.  Sansa had often entertained the idea of it being the perfect setting for a Halloween haunted house, even going as far as to explore it in the dark when it was still vacant. 

She spent the weekend trying not to obsess over Jon but he was so close.  On Sunday afternoon, she was sitting at her desk, writing in her bullet journal everything she had to do and remember for the upcoming week when she heard the sound of a lawn mower sputtering out followed by a spewing of curses that would make Jesus blush.  Walking to her window, she looked out to see Jon in his yard, kicking the machine and letting obscenities fly.  She felt a surge of excitement in her chest and smiled.

_He’s pretty hot when he’s angry._

She had let her mind wander as she watched him and nearly jumped when she came back around and realized that not only had he seen her watching him, his gaze was focused directly on her, a cocky grin on his face.  She ducked down, crawling on the carpet to her bed and hiding under the covers.  She wasn’t sure why she was sneaking around her own bedroom, it wasn’t like he could see her anyhow but she felt like she could die from embarrassment.

On Monday morning, she grabbed her backpack and headed out the door for school.  Locking the front door, she turned around and was startled to see Jon’s car in her driveway with him on the passenger side, holding open the door.

“Morning,” she said.  “What’s up?”  She tried her best to sound casual but she was sure she sounded like a blubbering idiot.

“Nothing,” he said.  “Get in.  I’ll give you a ride.”

Sansa looked around, checking for nosy neighbors before she accepted his offer.  Outside of a few pleasantries, Jon didn’t say much, the majority of the drive being silent.  When they got to school, Jon told her he’d see her later and went to first period.  Sansa felt like she was floating the rest of the day.  She daydreamed through her classes, ending up embarrassed when she was called on, the teacher knowing she wasn’t paying attention.  She wished she could relive every moment from their morning drive but it turned out, she didn’t need to.

Every morning Jon was waiting for her when she came out of her house and in the afternoon, he didn’t leave the school until she showed up.  They didn’t spend time together at school itself or even at home but for weeks, they rode together, back and forth.  Usually in silence.  It seemed Jon had brooding down to a science.

Sansa didn’t know what to make of Jon.  Experience had taught her to be wary of boys, it seemed like any time she was around one, they were always trying to hit on her and if she went on a date with them, their hands seemed to constantly be finding their way to her body.  One guy in particular, her ex-boyfriend Joffrey still made her skin crawl every time she thought of his pasty face, thin lips, and smarmy attitude.  They had dated for a year after being introduced by their respective parents at a picnic for the company their Fathers, Ned and Robert, worked for.  In front of everyone else, Joff seemed like a lovely, respectful young man but when they were alone together, he was anything but.  He never hit her but there were a few times she half expected it.  She had finally gotten the nerve to end it after a night in his car in which he had pushed her down in the backseat, groping her breasts and losing his temper when she refused to let him go any lower.  He had pinched her nipple so hard that it had swollen and bruised.  After that, she had refused to speak to him either at school or when he would call her mobile and text her constantly.  Jon, on the other hand, had yet to make any move towards her.  He hadn’t said an unkind word or even tried to hit on her.  He didn’t smile a lot, or speak for that matter but he had a warmness to him that put her at ease.  She didn’t feel like she had to sit on pins and needles when they were in the car together.  Plus, he always smelled good.  Always.  Joffrey always had a strange mix of cheap cologne and body odor wafting around him, making Sansa gag when they were in a closed space.  She almost melted when she got into Jon’s car and inhaled his scent.

Sansa’s first insight into Jon came one Friday afternoon on the drive home.  They had stopped to get gas, Sansa staying in the car while Jon went inside to pay.  In the center divider, she saw the black sketchbook he always had in his hands.  Her curiosity got the better of her and she snatched it up.  Opening it, the first 15-20 pages were drawings of trees, a bird, and even his trainers.  Then she turned to a page that made her heart stutter, it was a detailed drawing of her.  She turned to the next page and it was another drawing of her.  The next page was a drawing of her favorite t-shirt followed up by a sketching of what looked like her hair.  He had even colored in the red and shaded it realistically enough that it looked like it could flow right off the page.  A fine tipped sharpie pen marked the place where the blank pages began and a wicked thought crossed her mind.  Uncapping the pen, she went back to the first drawing of herself and signed her name as elegantly as she could muster.  She quickly put the pen back in its original place, and put the book back where it was.  Jon slid into the seat and they continued on their way home.

That afternoon she laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling.  Obviously he had taken note of her.  He was drawing her and from what she could tell, it looked like he had been sketching her since she had first started watching him. 

On Saturday, Sansa had to spend the day with her parents and siblings at the museum.  Her parents were adamant that their children develop a taste for art and literature so most of their family outings were tied to some type of learning experience.  It was late by the time she got home and she fell into a deep sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

In the morning, she woke to the sun pouring right into her face.  Getting up, she crossed the room to close the curtains, hoping she would be able to fall back asleep for a few hours.  Looking towards Jon’s house out of habit, she saw him sitting on his porch, smoking a cigarette and scribbling furiously in his book.  She wondered if he had found her addition to his drawing.  And if he did, would he even mention it?  He glanced up at her, causing her to jump and hide behind the curtain, her hand over her mouth.  She snuck to her bed, jumping into it and burying herself under the covers, giggling the entire time.

Later that afternoon, her Dad interrupted her homework to let her know that she had a visitor.  As she came down the stairs, she saw Jon standing in her foyer.

“Oh,” she was startled.  “Hi.”  She just knew he was coming over to either tease her about watching him that morning or worse, get after her for it.  She was relieved when he did neither.

“I was going to go into town, maybe see a movie and grab some lunch.  Would you care to come with me?” Jon asked.

Sansa looked at Ned, he was smiling.  “He already asked my permission to take you so you’re free to go if you’d like to.”

Looking back to Jon, “Let me get changed!”  She ran back up the stairs, running through her mind what she was going to wear when she heard Jon yell up from the foyer.

“Don’t bother being fancy!  Just throw on your trainers yeah?”  Sansa looked back at him, her face turning pink as he smirked, but not in the Joffrey mean kind of way but in the totally Jon kind and sweet way.  She thought she could die and be perfectly happy about it.

 

 

 


	3. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa go on their first date.

“Where’s your car?” Sansa asked when they walked into the yard and the black sedan was noticeably missing.

“I figured we’d walk.  It’s cooling down and the leaves are finally starting to change colors,” Jon said.  “It’s only a mile to main street.  Is that okay?”

That was more than okay, it was downright perfect.  “Of course, I’d love to take a walk with you.”

“Well,” Jon said.  Looking at his feet, he chewed on his lip a little bit.  “I was hoping we’d spend the afternoon together.”

Sansa blushed causing Jon to smile, just enough for her to notice.  “That would be lovely.”

They had walked a little over a block down the sidewalk, a few feet distance between them.  Neither had said another word and strangely, their normal quiet was awkward when it wasn’t in the car.  Jon had snuck a few looks at Sansa but kept his eyes on his feet for the most part.  Sansa pretended to be look at the autumn trees, scanning from one to another to avoid making eye contact with him.  She hadn’t noticed that Jon had stopped, leaving her to continue walking.  She had gone nearly a hundred feet when she realized he wasn’t right beside her, turning around, she saw him standing still, and if she wasn’t mistaken, arguing with himself about something.

“Jon?” she questioned.

Looking up at her, his eyes seemed to have a look of terror in them.  He opened his mouth to speak and all that came out was, “Um….so…”  Jon pursed his lips and took a deep breath.  He began to walk quickly and purposefully towards Sansa who did the same towards him.

“Are you okay?” She asked as they closed in on one another.  Jon stopped right in front of her.

“I need to do something,” he said.  Sansa raised her eyebrow to him.

“What’s that?”

Jon took Sansa’s hand in both of his, squeezing it and looking her I the eye.  “Is this okay?”

“Um yeah,” Sansa said.  She felt her heart jump and squeezed his hands back. 

“Okay…so…yeah,” Jon said as he resumed walking down the sidewalk, her hand wrapped in his.

They both agreed the movie as absolutely awful but at least in Sansa’s opinion, she’d sit through it ten more times just to be able to continue holding his hand and sneaking peeks at him in the dark.

Dinner was considerably better.  Gone was the awkwardness that usually plagued them.  Rather than sit in silence, they spoke, they teased each other, and best of all, they laughed.  They laughed so much that Sansa’s sides hurt and cramped as they walked home.  The sun had already set and the fall evening was getting chilly. 

“Here.”  Jon put his jacket around her shoulders, rubbing her arms for a few seconds before taking her hand again.  “I didn’t know it would get this cold or I would have driven.”

“It’s fine,” Sansa said.  “I should have brought something more than just a sweater.”

When they got to Sansa’s door, Jon stood to the side, waiting for her to get her keys out of her purse and unlock the door.

“So I’ll pick you up for school tomorrow yeah?” Jon asked.

“Sure,” Sansa said.  She stalled, not wanting their day to end.  “I’ll be ready.”

“Okay, I’ll see you in the morning.  Have a good night,” Jon said quietly.  He turned and walked down the sidewalk.

Sansa slid through the front door, closing it and running up the stairs to her bedroom.  She practically slammed her bedroom door, leaning against it and squealing as she smiled.  She had just closed her eyes when she heard something pecking at her window.  Walking towards it, she saw a bunch of little things hit the glass and ricochet off.  She opened the window and looked to the source of the objects to see Jon standing below her window.

“Jon!” Sansa opened the window completely and leaned out of it.  “What are you doing?”

“I forgot something!” Jon smiled and began to scale up the tree to Sansa’s window.  When he reached the second level of her house, he held the trunk and leaned towards her.

“Oh,” she said.  “Your coat!”  She took it off her shoulders and held it out to him.  He didn’t make a move to take it.

“No,” he said.  “You can hold onto that.  It was something else.”

“What?”  Sansa was confused.

“Lean out just a little more,” Jon said.  He leaned closer to her until he was nearly nose to nose with her.  “A little more….”

Sansa did as he asked, feeling a little embarrassed and awkward in that position until she felt Jon’s lips on hers.  It was the softest kiss she had ever gotten.  He brought his hand to her face, cradling it in his palm, his tongue lightly explored her bottom lip.  She matched his pace, slow and sweet, opening her mouth just enough to give him access.  When he pulled back, Sansa felt like she hadn’t taken a breath in hours.  She looked at him wide eyed, unsure of what to do or say. 

Jon smiled, one that went all the way to his eyes, the kind of smile she hadn’t seen on him before.  “I’ll see you in the morning San.”  She watched as he barreled back down the tree trunk, mesmerized by how graceful and quick he was.

She walked backwards to her bed, absent-mindedly sitting on it.  She ran her fingers across her lips where she could still feel his kiss.  His mouth had tasted like the junior mints he had been snacking on since the movie theater.  She could feel taste a hint of it on her own lips.

Sansa showered and got ready for bed.  She had put his jacket on the back of her desk chair and laid in bed staring at it.  After a few minutes, she got up and put it on before climbing back into her bed.  She fell asleep smiling, surrounded by his scent.

The next morning, Jon actually came to the door to pick her up for school.  When she came downstairs, he was sitting with Ned, drinking a cup of coffee.

“You ready or do you still need to eat breakfast?” Jon asked.

“Oh.” Sansa was surprised to find him in her kitchen.  “I’m just going to grab a protein bar and we can go.”

“That’s not a very healthy breakfast for a growing girl,” Jon said.  “We have time if you want to eat.”

Sansa grabbed a bagel and sat down with Jon and her Dad.  “So what are you guys chatting about?”

“I was asking your Dad if I can take you to the homecoming game and dance next weekend,” Jon said.

“That doesn’t really hit me as being something you’d be into,” Sansa said. 

“It’s not but you like it,” Jon said.

“You don’t have to do things you don’t like just because of me,” she said.  “I understand you don’t do the social thing.”

“How about we talk more about this later?”  Jon picked up his keys and grabbed Sansa’s backpack.  “Ladies first.” He waved his hand towards the door and smiled back at Ned who returned the gesture.

Once they were in the car, Sansa turned to Jon.  “What is going on?  Since when do you do football games and dances?  You don’t even speak to anyone at school.”

“I speak to you,” Jon said.

“That’s different.  I made you speak to me.”

“No you didn’t.  I don’t do anything I don’t want to do,” Jon said.  “I wanted to talk to you, I just didn’t have the balls to do it.  I saw you watching me but then, you knew that.”

“How would I have known that?” Sansa asked.

“You autographed my sketchbook.”  Jon pulled out of the driveway and headed towards the school.

Sansa giggled.  “You saw that,” she said.  She was actually a little embarrassed.  “Sorry, I did it on a whim.”

“Don’t apologize, I like it.”  They pulled into the school parking lot and found a space.  Jon turned off the engine.  “I like everything you.  And I like everything about you if I’m being honest.”

“Like what?”

“Well….you’re pretty.  You’re funny.  You smell nice.  And you’re smart,” he said.

“I’m not that clever,” Sansa said.  “But it’s nice that you think so.”

“I don’t think so, I know it.  You’re a lot smarter than I am.”

“Joffrey certainly didn’t think so,” Sansa said.  She immediately regretted having brought up her ex, her cheeks flushed.

“That’s because he’s a dumbfuck.”  Jon turned to look at her.  “Anything he may have said or done to you is because he’s a fucking moron.  Any guy who would have given you up has to be a fool.”

Sansa’s face was almost as red as her hair.  She had never had a guy tell her that she was smart or even funny.  It was also comments about her physical appearance. 

Jon got out of the car and opened her door for her, he extended his hand to help her out and handed her backpack to her.  He turned to start walking towards the school without saying a word.

“Jon,” Sansa said.  “So are we keeping us secret?”

“I figured you wouldn’t want anyone at school knowing you were hanging out with me,” he said.  “It’s okay if you want to keep our friendship at home.”

Sansa reached out and took his hand.  “No, I don’t want to keep our relationship at home.  I want everyone at school to know who and what you are to me.”

“And that is?” Jon questioned.

“Well, I would like to think of you as my boyfriend.”  Sansa squeezed his hand, her nerves getting the best of her.  She hoped he wasn’t going to shoot her down, she would be mortified.

“Are you sure?  Because if you’re going to let people know I’m your boyfriend, I might end up singing from the top of the mountains that you’re my girlfriend,” Jon said.

“So we’re official?” Sansa asked.

“Only if you let me take you to homecoming,” he said.  “I’ll even figure out where to get one of those flower things you girls wear on your wrist.”

“It’s called a corsage and my dress is green,” Sansa said.  “Oh and I still have your jacket, it’s in my backpack.”

“Good,” Jon said as he pulled her closer.  “Wear it.  It’s going to be cold today.”


	4. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa get ready for Homecoming.

It was cold on the night of the Homecoming football game.  Not just cold but freezing.  Even though she was dressed warmly, Sansa still shivered as they walked to the field from the car.  Jon pulled her close to him, rubbing her arm to warm her up.  When they walked into the stadium, heads turned and Sansa wondered when the novelty of her and Jon would wear off and people would quit staring.

The previous week at school had been interesting at best.  From the moment Jon and Sansa walked into the building, all eyes were on them and they heard whispers behind them every time they walked past someone.  Joffrey’s reaction had been the strangest, his eyes full of rage and his mouth pinched into a scowl as he stood across from them at Sansa’s locker.  It seemed like every time they turned around, he was within their line of sight.

“It’s like being in a fucking fish bowl,” Jon said.  He held her hand, his other hand on her back as she climbed the bleachers.  Rather than going to where her friends were sitting, Joffrey included, she found a spot where they wouldn’t be bothered.  The wind had begun to pick up, her face pink under her knitted cap and scarf.  Jon dug around in his backpack, pulling out a thick wool blanket and wrapping it around her.

“You brought a blanket?” she asked.

“Aye, I did.  It’s fucking colder than a snowman’s balls out here,” he said. 

Sansa laughed.  She found that she spent a lot of their time together laughing.  Jon could be crude and he cursed like a sailor but he was also kind, considerate, and affectionate.  She held open the blanket, an invitation for him to join her.

“You keep it,” Jon said.  “I want you to be warm.”

“Please,” she said.

Jon looked at her with a seriousness that made her heart thump in her chest.  Moving into the opening she had created under the blanket with her arm, he closed the blanket around them, holding her against him with her head under his chin.  They sat like that, watching the game, both of them warm and oblivious to everyone around them.  At half-time, the bleachers emptied as people herded to the snack shack to get warm drinks to thaw out their hands and bodies. 

“Do you want to get some hot chocolate?” Sansa asked, looking up at him.

“Hold that thought,” Jon said.  He reached into his bag, retrieving the thermos he had packed and two cups.  Pouring hot chocolate into each cup, he offered one to Sansa.  “It’s still nice and hot.  Boiling the milk did the trick.”  Jon was pretty satisfied with himself.

Sansa took a few sips from her cup.  “So are you trying to fulfill every cliché romantic gesture?”

“No,” he said.  He kissed her softly, caressing her bottom lip with his tongue.  “I like to taste the sweetness on your lips.”

“That’s bullshit,” Sansa said.  “But it’s good bullshit.”

Jon laughed but stopped abruptly when he saw Sansa’s looking him.  For a moment, it felt like he was the only person in a fifty-mile radius, his eyes focused on hers.  Their lips crashed against each other, both pushing and fighting for dominance.  They only broke when Sansa screamed against his mouth, jumping up and holding her arm.  When he looked, he saw that she was wet and there was steam coming off of her from her neck to her wrist.  She was making a strange noise, something between a gasp and a sob.

“Sansa…”  It was then he realized that Joffrey was standing behind her, a large cup in his hand.

“Oops,” Joffrey said in an exaggerated tone.  “My bad.  Spilt my coffee.  Sorry about that San.”

For the first time since they had moved to their new town, he felt that old familiar rage building inside of him.  By the time he was on his feet, he was so angry that blackness was closing in his eyesight, only the center, Joff’s face was clear to him.  Grabbing him by his throat, he threw him into the bleachers, jumping on top of him and raising his fist to take the first shot.  He faltered when he felt a tiny cold hand on his wrist, holding it back.  Instinctively, he knew it was Sansa.

“Jon,” she said.  “No.  Let him go.  It’s not worth it.  Please….”

Jon still hadn’t moved but he also hadn’t punched the smarmy bastard either.  Sansa pulled at his arm again.  “Please Jon.  Let’s go home.  We’ll get naked and watch Halloween movies….and snuggle.”

Her last sentence was intentional with extra emphasis put in all the right places.  Jon put his arm down, allowing Sansa to help lift him off of Joffrey.

Looking down at him, Jon smiled.  Joffrey was already crying and whimpering, Jon having not even taken a shot at him.  Leaning down, “If you ever touch Sansa again, I will stomp you into the fucking dirt.”

His mind cleared and he looked to Sansa.  She looked scared and he immediately felt guilt creep into his bones.

_Shit._

Sansa was packing the blanket back into the bag and closing the thermos before shoving it in next to it. 

“Sansa…” Jon said softly.  “I’m sorry.”

“Let’s go home,” she said.

Jon followed behind her trying to keep up, her steps fast and wide.  He allowed himself to fall back a few feet, wanting to give her space.  He was looking at his feet as he walked when he felt her grab the lapels of his coat and pull him forcefully against her.  He looked down at her, wide eyed before she kissed him so hard that he could taste blood in his mouth from his lip clashing against his front teeth.  He pulled back from her.

“San,” he said breathlessly.  “Hang on.  I’m bleeding.  I don’t want to bleed in your mouth.”

Sansa kissed him again.  “I don’t care.”

Jon started laughing against her lips.  “You better be glad I don’t have any diseases.”

Sansa just smiled and took his hand as they walked to his car.

“Hang on a second,” Jon said.  He gently moved her coat and felt the anger swell up in him again at the sight of the red skin on her neck.  “You’ve been burned.  We should take you to the emergency room.”

“It isn’t serious,” Sansa said.  “It will go away.  But thank you Prince Charming.”

When he opened the door for her, she sat down and unlocked his door.  When he started the engine, he paused for a second to look at her.

“I shouldn’t have done that,” he said.  “I lost my temper.”

“No.” Sansa turned towards him.  “You straight up lost your shit.”

“I’m sorry.  I really am.  I don’t want to scare you, that asshat has done enough of that.”  Jon pulled out of the parking lot and onto the street.

“Is it bad that I thought you looked really hot pissed off like that?” she asked.

“Yeah,” he said.  “I don’t intend to spend that much time angry around you so hopefully you think I’m hot other times too.”

“Don’t worry, you are.”

“So….” Jon paused.  “We’re not really going commando and watching movies tonight are we?”

Sansa smacked his arm and laughed. 

“What?  It was worth a try! I mean…we don’t want to make a liar out of you do we?”  He smirked as they pulled into her driveway.

Sansa kissed him on the cheek, “No.  But we also don’t want to make a liar out of you tomorrow when my Dad asks where I was all night.”  She got out of the car and ran into the house.

As Jon was walking up his driveway, he heard his cellphone ding.  Taking it out of his pocket, he saw a text from Sansa.

_“Thanks for the enchanting evening Prince Charming.”_

He smiled before sliding it back into his pocket.  When he got to his bedroom, he tossed his coat on his desk chair, and fell back onto his bed.  Staring at the ceiling, he was still thinking about that damn hot chocolate on her lips.  If there was one upside to Joffrey throwing his coffee on her, it was that Sansa didn’t have the chance to discover his body’s reaction to that kiss.  He would have had no way to explain that one.

Sansa picked up her phone, thumbing through text messages until she saw that Jon had texted her already this morning.

“ _Morning Red.  I have some stuff to do today but I’ll pick you up at 6.  Don’t eat.”_

Sansa quickly texted him back.

_“I have to eat or I’ll die.  But otherwise, how did you sleep?”_

A moment later, her phone chimed.

_“Very well.  My blanket smells like you.”_

Sansa grinned, her tapping out her reply quickly.

_“You JUST slept with the blanket right?”_

When Jon got the message, he raised an eyebrow. 

_“Yes but the thought did cross my mind.”_

_“Yeah…mine too.”_

Jon nearly dropped his phone.

_“For the sake of clarification.  About me doing it or you?”_

_“Both.  I’m flexible like that.”_ Sansa giggled as she hit the send button.

_“You have to stop.  I’m in public.”_

_“Sorry.  I’ll try to be better behaved.”_ For a split second, Sansa worried that she had been too forward but her fears were put to rest a few seconds later.

_“Don’t.  I like you just the way you are.  You know what they say, well behaved women rarely make history.  You’re one for the books.  I’ll see you tonight love.”_

Sansa fell back on her bed, her chest full and her body giddy.  She read his last text a few times over before deciding to print it out.  She carefully cut out the words and taped it to the wall behind her desk before running downstairs to eat breakfast.

“What time is Jon picking you up tonight?” Ned asked.

“Six.  Mom and I are going to the salon at three to get my hair and nails done,” Sansa said.

“Is he taking you to dinner?”

“I think so.  He texted me not to eat today but I think he just meant dinner.  I can’t imagine he’d want me to go all day without eating.” Sansa took another bite of her apple.

“Obviously he doesn’t know how expensive it is to feed you,” Ned said. 

Sansa smiled.  “I’m sure he knows I’m worth it.”

Ned sighed.  “And then some.”

Later that day, Sansa was helping her Mom with the rose bushes in the front yard when a lady came to the fence.

“Hello, I’m Lyanna.  We haven’t had a chance to meet yet but I’m Jon’s Mom.”  She extended her hand to Catelyn and then to Sansa. 

Catelyn introduced herself and pointed at Sansa, “And this is my daughter Sansa.”

“Yes,” Lyanna said.  “I’ve heard about Sansa.  Jon seems quite smitten with you.  It’s lovely to see him smile again.”  There was a warmth in her voice, something that reminded her a lot of Jon and the way he spoke to her.  He looked a lot like his Mom too, both shared the same grey eyes and dark curly hair.

“We all think highly of Jon,” Catelyn said.  “He is a credit to you and your husband.  From what I can tell, the affection is mutual.”

“Thank you,” Lyanna said.  “My husband was a good man.  He passed away about a year ago so now it’s just Jon and I in that big house but so far we are really glad we decided to move here.  Jon especially.”  She laughed and Sansa noticed that her smile went all the way to her eyes.  Her Dad always told her that was the sign of someone who was kind and sincere.  Someone like Jon.

“Mom,” Sansa interjected.  “It’s already 2:30.”

“Oh!” Catelyn stood up, shaking the dirt off her hands.  “I’m sorry.  I have to get Sansa to the salon for the dance tonight.”

“I’m sorry for keeping you, it was lovely to meet you both.”  Lyanna turned to walk away when Sansa spoke up.

“Mrs. Snow,” she said.  “Would you like to go with us?”

“I would love to if your Mom doesn’t mind,” Lyanna said. 

“Of course, and we’ll go get coffee afterwards!” Catelyn said enthusiastically.

By the time the hairdresser was done, Sansa couldn’t believe it was her hair.  The intricate curls and braids were swept up and pinned with little flowers, her nails had been painted silver to match her toes and her shoes.  It was only 4:30, plenty of time left to have coffee with her Mother and Lyanna, and if she was lucky, get some intel on Jon.  While Jon was affectionate and open with her, she knew there was a lot he didn’t share with her.  Not once had he offered to let her see his drawings, the only time she had seen them was when she had snuck into them in his car that afternoon.  He had no idea that his Dad had died and even though they had been seeing each other for a couple of months now, she had just met his Mother that day.

As they sat on the outside porch of the café, the fall air was crisp and cool.  Sansa sipped her latte as she listened to her and Jon’s Mothers talk.  It seemed that Rhaegar had been a very successful businessman, owning the largest plastics factory in their hometown.  He had died of cancer the year before and rather than maintaining the factory, Lyanna had opted to sell the business and move her and Jon to another town to start fresh.

“Please excuse me for asking this and you can tell me to mind my own business if I’m overstepping,” Sansa said.  “But why doesn’t Jon have Targaryan as his last name?”

“Jon and I both use Snow because Targaryan tends to borrow trouble,” she said.  “I want Jon to have a normal life and his Dad’s wealth and influence always made that complicated.  He chose to use Snow as his surname after his Dad died.”

“Were Jon and his Dad close?” Sansa asked.

“Somewhat.  Rhaegar was gone a lot for work but they loved each other.  Jon has been very withdrawn since he died.  Well, at least until lately.”  Lyanna smiled.  “It seems he has something, or rather someone, who is making him happy again.”

Sansa blushed.  “I hope so.”

When Sansa got home, she went straight to her bedroom, fighting the urge to cry behind her closed doors. There was a lot more to Jon’s solemn nature than she had originally thought.  He had every reason in the world to want to stay away from people.

It was already 5:30 and she had to finish getting ready.  Her dress was emerald green, a color she loved because it brought out her hair and eyes.  It was strapless, the skirt reaching a few inches above her knees.  She fastened the straps on her silver heels and spritzed herself with honeysuckle body spray.  It was still a few minutes before six when she went downstairs, her parents trying not to be overly embarrassing but failing at it miserably.

“Dad’s don’t like their daughters being this beautiful,” Ned said.  “I think I’m going to work on my shooting aim.”

“Ned!” Catelyn came behind Sansa, reaching over her head to fasten a necklace around her neck.  It was the necklace Ned had given her for their first anniversary and had always been a favorite of Sansa’s.

Sansa had gone to the kitchen for a drink when the doorbell rang.  She could hear Jon speaking to her parents, assuring Ned he had enough money for gas and dinner.  As she walked into the front room, Jon stopped speaking, mid-sentence and just stood looking at her.

“Um….” He stuttered.  “I…uh…..got you this.”  He held up the box with a corsage in it.  It was white roses with emerald green ribbon to match her dress.  Jon wore a white rose boutonniere with the same green ribbon on the lapel of his black tuxedo.  His usual wild curly locks had been tamed and almost looked wet with whatever he had put in it.

“Thank you Prince Charming,” she said.  She extended her wrist to him, his hand taking it and putting the corsage on her.  She could feel his hands trembling as he fastened it.  “It’s beautiful Jon.”

“Did I do it right?” he whispered.

“Yes, you did it perfectly.”  Sansa took his hand and led him to the door.  Once they were outside, she heard him take a deep breath.

“Sansa,” he said.

She turned to look at him.  “Yes?”

He moved closer to her until they were face to face.  “Thank you for spending time with my Mom.  She doesn’t have any friends here.  It was sweet of you to do that.”

“It was nothing,” Sansa said.  “I enjoyed it and I think our Moms get along really well.  I bet they end up being friends.”

“That would be amazing,” he said.  “We’re going to get dinner but I need to do something first.”

“What?”

Jon kissed her, slow and sweet.  Cradling her face in his hands, he held her to his lips, his nerves finally calming down as their lips lingered against one another.

With foreheads still touching, Jon didn’t open his eyes.  “You’re a girl that’s very easy to fall in love with.”


	5. The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa go to Homecoming.
> 
> Mature rating earned.

Sansa was lost in thought when Jon reached over from the driver’s seat to take her hand.

“You okay?” He asked.

“Yeah,” she said.  “Why?”

“You’re just very quiet.  I don’t think I’ve ever seen you quiet in the past few months.”  Jon smiled.

“I was just thinking how handsome you look in your tuxedo,” she said.  “I like how you matched your bowtie to my dress.  You are very good at the details in life.”

“I don’t know about that, just the important stuff.”

“The Homecoming Dance is hardly important,” she said.  “It’s just a dance.”

“True.”  He pulled into the restaurant and found a parking spot.  “You’re the one that the details are important for.  I want you to remember tonight fondly.  I guess I’m cheesy like that.”

“You’re not cheesy.  And I promise I won’t forget tonight.”  Sansa knew without a doubt that this night would be burned in her memory.  There was no way it couldn’t be.  She wasn’t exactly sure but she thinks Jon just told her that he loves her, or as she understood it, he was in love with her. 

Dinner ended up being another thing that would stick in her mind, when the food came, there was enough to take about 5 bites.

“For how much this shit costs,” Jon said.  “This better taste better than sex.”

Sansa choked on the sip of tea she had just taken.  “What?”  Her eyes were wide.

“Sorry, I’m a pig.” Jon said sheepishly.

Sansa laughed.  “I love that about you.  You always say what is going through your head.”

Once Jon had paid the check, refusing to let Sansa cover her half, he held the car door open for her, taking her hand to help her get in the car without messing up her clothes or hair.

Walking into the dance, Sansa squeezed Jon’s hand, knowing his social anxiety would be flaring as all the eyes in the room turned to them.  “You’re okay.  Just ignore them.  It’s just you and I tonight.”

Jon gave her a half smile.  She was right, the President could be standing in the room and it wouldn’t have detracted from the beautiful girl on his arm.  They took the obligatory picture as they walked through the tacky balloon halo before Sansa guided them to a table where some of her friends were sitting.  He had met them before, all of them smiled at him, giving him a moment to relax.  At least Joffrey was sitting at a table across the room so he wouldn’t have to put up with that empty headed shit all night.

Jon watched as Sansa ran to the dance floor with her friends.  He wasn’t a good dancer so he left them to their fun while he sipped the disgusting watered down punch.  A couple of her guy buddies had stayed at the table, the three of them sitting in a strange silence until one of them spoke up.  Jon had met him before, a boy named James, he seemed alright but he certainly wasn’t someone that would wind up being his best friend.

“You are one lucky bastard,” James said. 

“Huh?”  Jon turned his head towards him.

“You got Sansa Stark,” he said.  “Guys are lining up for a crack at that.”

“Oh…. yeah…I guess,” Jon mumbled.

“So is she as good on her back as Joffrey claims?”  James smiled while the other two laughed.

“What?” Jon could feel his temper rising.

“Oh…. she’s playing the innocent card, eh?”

“She’s not playing any card,” Jon said testily.  “I wouldn’t think to ask her and if any of the three of you had anything between your ears, you wouldn’t speak on it.”

“You might want to have a chat with Joff,” James said.  “He can tell you about her travels.”

“I wouldn’t say two words to that asshat,” Jon said.  “If you’ll excuse me, I have better things to do.  And if I were you, I’d leave Sansa’s name out of your mouth.”

Jon stood to walk away.

“Is that a threat Jonny boy?” James called out.

Turning back towards him, Jon slammed his hands on the table in front of him, causing him to visibly jump.  “I don’t make threats sweetheart.  You can have a chat with Joffrey about that.”

Jon stood on the side of the dance floor watching Sansa dance in a circle with her girlfriends.  When the song ended, the DJ said a few words before playing _Chasing Cars._ The boys from the table came out onto the floor to join their girlfriends while Sansa swayed to the opening notes by herself.  She had her eyes closed, the colored flicks of light from the disco ball moving across her body.

Stepping up behind her, he put his arm around the front of her shoulders, pulling her into him.  His lips brushed against her earlobe, making her shiver.  “Do I get to dance with you tonight?”

“Of course,” she said.  She tried to turn around but Jon held her tight, her back to his chest.  Taking her right hand in his left, he began to sway with her.

“You look so beautiful tonight,” Jon said against her ear.  “Every boy here is watching you.”

“Jon…..”  Sansa felt her stomach flip.

“Sssshhhh,” he said.  “I feel like the luckiest guy in the world.”

Sansa nuzzled her face against him, his beard tickling her cheeks.  He twirled her around, pulling her back into him when she was facing him and holding her close as they danced.  He felt her falter a little and looked down at her questioningly.

“My shoes are killing my feet,” she said.  “Cute shoes always hurt like hell.”

Jon laughed.  Ducking down, he began unfastening the straps of one of her heels.

“Jon,” she said.  “I can’t go barefoot!”

“Yes you can,” he said.  “I’ll show you.”  He unfastened both of the shoes, helping her slide them off her feet.  There were angry red marks where the straps had cross her skin and if he wasn’t mistaken, some bruising by her little toes.  He held her shoes with his pinky finger, lifting her up to stand on his feet.

“I’m going to ruin your shoes,” she said.

“They’re shoes,” Jon said.

Holding her even tighter to him, he moved them around their little section of the dance floor.  He got lost for a moment in the song and the feel of Sansa in his arms.

_I don't quite know_ _..How to say….How I feel…._

When the song ended, Sansa looked up at him and he couldn’t stop himself from kissing her.  He pressed his lips against hers harder than he normally would, bringing his hands up to cup her face, and slipping his tongue over hers when she opened her lips to give him access.  Within a few seconds, he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see a supervisor standing next to them.

“Break it up,” he said. 

Sansa rolled her eyes, a gesture that almost made Jon laugh.  “I wish I could take you out of here.”

“I’m ready to go,” Sansa said.  “Please.”

Jon swooped her up into his arms and carried her towards the door.  Sansa waved goodbye to her friends over his shoulder and then tucked her head under his chin.  When they got to the car, he sat her on the hood and moved between her legs, careful to push her skirt down to protect her modesty.

“We don’t have to leave if you don’t want to,” he said.  “I like watching you dance.”

“It’s still early,” Sansa said.  “You may get to see me dance again tonight.”

Jon opened the door to the car, picking her up and putting her in the passenger seat.  When he got in, he held up her shoes, smiling.  She took them and tossed them on the floor board.  Her stomach grumbled.

“Sorry,” Sansa said.  “That’s not very ladylike.”

“Thank fuck!  You’re hungry too!” Jon laughed.  “Let’s go get a real meal!”

Twenty minutes later, they were sitting on a blanket eating hamburgers and sharing a milkshake in Jon’s backyard.  Once they had finished eating, Sansa settled between Jon’s legs, resting her head on his shoulder as they looked at the night sky.  Jon felt her shivering against his legs.

“It’s really cold out here,” Jon said.  “Let’s get you home to a warm bed.”

“I’m not ready to go home,” Sansa said.  She didn’t want this night to end.  “I’ll be fine.”

“You’re going to catch your death,” he said.  “Um…you want to go in the house?”

Sansa thought about it for a moment.  “I don’t want to disturb your Mom.”

“We won’t.”  Jon stood up, reaching his hand out to help Sansa up.  “She left this afternoon to finalize the sale of our old house.  She won’t be home for a couple of days.”

“Your Mom leaves you home alone for days?” Sansa asked.

“Yeah,” he said.  “But I’m almost 18.  It’s not like I’m a little kid.”

“I only have half an hour until curfew,” Sansa said.  “I wish I could.”

“What happened to I don’t want to go home?” Jon smiled.

“There’s a difference between what I want to do and what I have to do,” Sansa said.

“Okay, let’s get you home.”  Jon turned around and patted his back.  Sansa jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist, her arms firmly around his shoulders.  He carried her across the street, setting her down gently in front of her door.  “So I’ll see you tomorrow yeah?”

“Of course,” she said.  “First thing.”

Jon kissed her, careful to not get carried away in front of her parents’ house like he had at the dance.  When he turned, walking down the sidewalk, he heard her giggle and turned back towards her.

“You’re an easy man to fall in love with Jon Snow.”  By the time he had a chance to react, she had already run into the house, shutting the door behind her.  He felt like he was floating all the way to his house.

Jon was vaguely aware of a weight on his hips.  He groggily opened his eyes, trying to focus on the figure above him.  When he realized who it was, he seized the blanket as high on his chest as it would go.

“Sansa!” he said.  “What are you doing here?  How did you get in the house?  Holy shit!”

“You left your window open,” Sansa said.  “I snuck out of my house!”

Jon felt his initial panic dying down only to kick up again when he realized the condition he was in.  “Um…can you go over there for a minute.  I need to do something.”  He pointed at the corner of the room.  “And turn around.”

“Why?”

“I’m naked.”  Jon felt his cheeks getting warm.

“Why are you naked?” she asked.

“I was asleep,” he said. 

“Can I see?” 

“See what?”  Jon’s eyes were wide.

“It.” She pointed towards his groin.

“My???” 

“Yeah,” she said.  “I’ve never seen one.  Well, other than my brothers and I don’t think that counts.”

“You didn’t see Joffrey’s when you….um….when you….”  He was stumbling over his words.

“Joff and I never did anything like that.  He just groped me everywhere,” she said.  “The thought of seeing him like that is fucking gross.”

“Figures that son of a bitch would make shit up,” Jon said.  “What a dick.”

“Huh?”

“Joffrey told his buddies that he fucked you,” Jon said.  “They were talking about it tonight.”

“I swear I didn’t sleep with him,” Sansa said.  “I…..”

Jon put his finger to her lips to quiet her.  “I don’t care Sansa.  Everything before us doesn’t matter.”

“But I just want you to know I am still a…..” Sansa paused.  “I have never had sex.”

“Me either,” Jon said.  He smiled to reassure her.

“Really?”

“What made you think I had?” Jon asked.

“I don’t know…I guess I just assumed.  Most guys have done it,” she said.

“I’m not most guys.”  Jon shifted to try to avoid Sansa noticing his reaction to her straddling him.  He knew it was a lost cause though.

“Do you want to do it?” 

“Yes…I mean..no…like..not tonight,” Jon couldn’t seem to form a sentence.  “We’ve never done anything more than kiss.  I don’t think it would be a good idea.  You should be with someone you love the first time.”

Sansa looked down at him for several moments.  “I do love you.”  She said it so quietly, had he not been watching her intently, waiting with baited breath for her response, he might have missed it.

“Come here.”  He pulled the blankets over, patting the sheet beside him.  “It’s cold.  I can feel the goose bumps on your legs.  Why aren’t you wearing pants?”

Sansa moved off of him, sliding under the covers.  He pulled her close to him before flipping the blankets over her.  She snuggled up to him, her head under his chin, her lips brushing the skin on his chest.  She kissed his chest, flicking her tongue out lightly and tasting him.  He was salty on the tip of her tongue, the smell of him a mix between his cologne and something underneath that was uniquely Jon.  The muscles in his chest and arms flexed when she nipped him with her teeth, a low hiss coming off his lips.

“Sansa….We need to be careful.”  Jon could already feel that he was harder than he had ever been in his life.

“I’m done being careful.  I don’t want to follow the rules anymore Jon.”  The edge in Sansa’s voice bordered on desperation.  “I want you to touch me.”

Jon rolled her onto her back, settling himself between her thighs.  He lifted her up just enough to pull her nightshirt over her head, seeing her breasts for the first time.  He had never so much as touched them through her clothing and here they were, bare to his eyes.  Like everything else on her, they were perfect. 

He was pretty sure they were the prettiest tits he had ever seen.  The naked ladies in the dirty magazines under his bed had nothing on Sansa.  He had always heard that pornography gave men unrealistic expectations of women but from what he could tell, Sansa was giving him unrealistic expectations of the women in the magazines.

Jon licked a path from her neck to her chest, fixing his lips over one of her nipples and teasing it with his tongue.  She arched her back, pressing her chest harder against his face.  He moved to the other breast and repeated his attentions.

“Do you want me to take off my panties?” Sansa asked.

“No,” Jon responded.  “I’m not going to take you tonight.  Have you ever had an orgasm?”

“No,” she said breathily.

“Do you touch yourself?” he asked.

Sansa’s face flushed in embarrassment.  She couldn’t answer him.

He continued kissing down her body, his hands touching everywhere he could reach though being careful to not make contact with her center.  He was mumbling against her belly.

“You shouldn’t be embarrassed about that.  I’d love to see you do it.  I bet it’s the most beautiful thing in the world.  I can’t imagine anything lovelier.”

“Do you do it?” She asked.  Her body was aching; his fingers were cold but she felt like she would burn up under his touch.

“Yes,” he said.  “And a lot more since you came into my life.”

Sansa pushed her head back against the pillow.  “Oh my God.”

Jon moved back up, resting his hips between her thighs.  He pressed himself against her center, eliciting a gasp from her as her eyes rolled back.

“Do you like that?” Jon asked.

“Please Jon,” Sansa was desperate.  “I want you so bad.  Please.”

“I can’t take your virginity tonight sweetheart but I want you to feel good.  Close your eyes and just focus on how you feel.”  Jon thrust against her again.  Before long, he had fallen into a rhythm, pressing his bare hardness against her center, making sure he made contact with her nub.

With every press against her, she arched her back, seeking more of him.  Within minutes, she was whimpering, her quiet cries getting louder and closer together until he heard her gasp loudly and felt a warm wetness spread over his groin.  He kissed all over her face, kissing her lips the hardest, seeking her tongue with his and groaning when they connected.  Pulling back, he looked at her reverently, watching as she came back down, her body left boneless.

“That was so beautiful.  I could watch you do that a million times,” he whispered. 

Sansa looked at Jon wide-eyed.  “We are totally doing that again!”

Jon laughed, pressing his face into the crook of her neck. “First I’m going to get pants on.”

“Why?” Sansa asked.  “I think we are pretty well past propriety now.”

“I don’t want you to have to put up with my dick being all over you tonight,” he said.  “I’m already…kind of uh….messy.”

“I want you to be messier,” she said.  Reaching under the covers, she tried to wrap her fingers around him but he moved back, almost like she had hurt him.  “What?  What did I do?”

“Nothing bad.  It just….”  Jon was fumbling for the right words to use.  “I don’t think I can hold off if you are touching me like that.”

“Can I?” she asked.

“You don’t have to,” Jon said.  “I’m more than satisfied having seen you.”

“And if I want to?”  Sansa reached for him again, this time moving quicker than he could.  Her fingers wrapped around him.  He was warm and hard.  When she moved her hand down, she could feel the veins and smoothness of the skin.  With her other hand, she lifted the covers to actually see him.  “Oh.”

“Oh what?” Jon sat up.

“You aren’t circumcised,” she said.

“No. I’m not.”  Jon felt warm, embarrassment seeping into him.  “My parents felt it was genital mutilation.  I’m going to have it done when I turn 18.”

Sansa moved her fingers lightly around it.  “Please don’t.  I like it better this way.”

“Really?”  Jon was surprised.  The only other girl to have seen his cock had made jokes about it, leaving him gun shy about letting anyone else see it.  In fact, Sansa was the first girl who had seen it since that humiliating night with Ygritte.

“Yes,” she said.  “I like that your body is in its natural state.  Your parents are right; it is genital mutilation.  I mean, if you really want to have it done, I won’t argue against it but I would prefer you stay the way you are.”

Jon could feel her fingers tightening around him, he let out a light groan.  Sansa began to move her hand up and down, her motion clumsy and uncoordinated.  He didn’t judge her though; it wasn’t like she was used to having a dick in her hand.  He put his hand over hers, guiding her to show her how to touch him.  It didn’t take long before she got the hang of it.

“Sansa,” he gasped.  “Please…you have to stop.  I’m going to come.”

Rather than stop, she increased her speed and squeezed firmer.  He was lost.  He came so hard he was pretty sure he was vibrating.  He tried to be quiet but when she kept stroking after he was releasing, he yelped, the sensation almost as painful as it was good.  When it was all over, his cheeks burned at the sight of his seed all over her hand.  He reached for tissues he had on the night stand, wiping her hand clean as quickly as he could.  He lay on his back, his body relaxed and his mind clear. 

When he could feel his toes again, a wicked thought crossed his mind.  Sansa had fallen into a light sleep, he knew she wasn't fully gone because she was still talking to him, though incoherent for the most part.  Sliding under the covers, he moved down until his face was against her center.  He felt her fingers card through his hair, yanking at it when he pulled her panties down just enough to flick his tongue against her nub.

“JON!” she yelled.  “NO!”

Sansa pulled really hard at his hair, almost causing him to cry out in pain.  He moved back up, poking his head from under the blankets.

“Are you okay?” Jon asked.

“You can’t do that!” She was still speaking loudly, on the verge of yelling.

“Okay I won’t but why?  Is it too much?” Jon asked.

“No, you can’t do it because…. what if I smell or taste like…weird?”  Sansa adjusted her panties back into place.

“Well,” Jon said.  “I already took a swipe at it and I can tell you that you don’t smell bad at all.  I was under blankets so if there was something to that, it would be obvious.  And trust me when I tell you, the little taste I got of you was absolutely lovely.  I’d like to go back if you’ll let me.”

“Um…I just don’t want…” It was Sansa’s turn to be embarrassed.

“Okay,” Jon said.  “Can I hold you for a little while?”

“Yes please!” Sansa smiled so big that it made Jon’s stomach flutter.

Before he settled down, he grabbed his underpants and awkwardly put them on under the blankets.  Pulling her into him, he held her tight as they laid in silence.

It wasn’t his intention to fall asleep.  When he woke up, it was daylight outside and he had a face full of red hair.  He jumped out of the bed, his heart beating a thousand miles a minute.  “Sansa!  Oh my God!  We fell asleep!  It’s morning!”

“What?” Sansa sat up.  Her hair was wild and she was panicking.  Looking at her watch, it was already past nine a.m.  “Oh shit!”  She scrambled out of the bed, catching her nightshirt that Jon tossed at her. 

Jon was frantic, searching the room for a t-shirt and a pair of pants.  He got into his sweats, pulled his shirt over his head and was running down the stairs with Sansa’s hand in his.  “Do you think your parents are up yet?”

“Of course they are!  I am so fucked!”  Sansa was almost in tears.  There was no way she was going to be able to explain this one.

They ran across the street, careful to avoid the front of her house.  Jon helped lift her onto the tree by her bedroom window, following behind her to make sure she didn’t fall.  When they reached her window, she poked her head up carefully, breathing a sigh of relief when she realized her bedroom door was still closed and locked.  Jon pushed her through the window, his hands on her butt.  She tumbled onto the floor loudly.

There was a knock on her door.  “Sansa,” she heard her Mother say.  “Are you okay?”

“Yeah Mom!  I just tripped getting out of bed!  I’ll be down in a few minutes,” she said.  She was trying her hardest to sound as natural as possible.

“Okay, don’t dawdle.  We are going to that play today.  Why don’t you call Jon and see if he would like to join us,” Cat said through the door.

“Yes Mom,” Sansa said.  She could hear her Mother’s footsteps moving down the hall.  She ran to the window, sticking her head out just enough to look down and see Jon stifling his laughter.  “So Mom wants me to call you and ask you to join us today.”

“You know I would but I had a long night,” he said.  “I’m positively exhausted.  And I don’t know if I can face your parents when I still have the taste of their daughter on my tongue.”  He smirked.  “I’ll see you tonight.”

“Okay,” she said.  “Tonight.”

Jon had climbed halfway down the tree before he stopped.  “Oh and Sansa….”

Sansa put her head back out the window to look down at him.

He looked her in the eyes.  “I love you.”

Sansa smiled.  “I love you too Prince Charming.  Now go home before my Dad catches you crawling from my window.”


	6. Almost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa have to make choices about their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll are gonna hate my ass....LOL

Sansa spent the day feeling like her nerves were on end.  She had barely paid any attention to the play and she wondered if her parents noticed her distracted behavior. Even though she was pretty sure her parents didn’t know where she had spent the night, she was still afraid they would find out.  For all she knew, one of their neighbors had seen her and Jon run across the street in the early morning hours to sneak back into her house.  To make matters worse, it was now going into the evening hours and she had yet to hear from Jon, something that bothered her a lot more than she was willing to admit.

She wondered if she had been too forward by sneaking into Jon’s bedroom the night before.  What if Jon didn’t want a girl who would crawl into his bed in the middle of the night?  Her Dad had told her about boys that only wanted one thing from a girl and when they got it, they would never speak to them again.  She knew Joffrey was that way but she refused to believe that Jon would do something like that.  But now…..

She sat at the table with her family, pushing her food around the plate, her stomach too upset from the turmoil brewing in her to eat.  Asking to be excused, she ran to her room, her tears breaking free once she was behind her locked bedroom door.  Sinking to the floor, she wept until her body was weak.  She needed a shower.

Standing under the water, she felt the tension in her muscles release and her body relaxed.  The water was as hot as she could stand it and when she was done, she had to feel around to find her towel through the steam.  Wrapping herself, she walked into her bed, a chill making her shiver.  She didn’t remember leaving her window open and the fall breeze coming through it was freezing on her moist skin.  Walking to the window, something on her desk caught her attention.  Turning to focus on it, she saw that apparently, Jon had contacted her today.  It was a drawing of her.  It didn’t take long for her to realize exactly what he had drawn.  Her head was on a pillow with her hair spread out over it, her shoulders bare and her eyes closed.  Clearly he had sketched her from his viewpoint the previous night.  At the bottom, he had written “I’d like to go back there.”  She touched the paper, careful not to smudge the charcoal, a smile spreading across her face.

“Do you like it?”

Sansa jumped, a little yelp coming out of her as she spun around to see Jon standing behind her.  He was leaning against the wall, her nightshirt in his hand.

“Why didn’t you call or text me today?” She demanded.

“What?”  Jon didn’t understand why she seemed to be upset.

“You didn’t fucking call me today,” she said.  “It made me feel like shit.”

“Why would you feel like shit because I didn’t call you?  I told you this morning that I’d see you tonight,” he said.  “You were out with your family all day so I figured I’d leave you alone.  I don’t want you thinking I’m a stalker or something like that.”

Sansa’s face softened.  “That’s not what I thought.”

“What did you think?” Jon moved closer to her.

“I thought you had gotten what you wanted from me,” she said. 

Jon chuckled.  Putting his hands on her hips, he pulled her against him.  “I wouldn’t say I got what I wanted from you.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“It means,” Jon said.  “Last night was eye-opening.  I’ve never experienced something like that.  It was the most incredible night of my life.”

“Go on,” Sansa said.

“Okay.”  Jon walked her backwards towards her bed, pushing her down on it and climbing over her.  Bracing his arms on either side of her shoulders, he cradled her face in his hands, looking down at her.  “Watching you come apart like that took my breath away.  I spent all day drawing that picture from the image of you I have burned in my mind.”

Sansa laughed.  “So you imagined me naked all day?”

Jon’s face was serious.  “No.  I wasn’t just thinking of you naked.  I was going back over how your skin felt under my fingers, how soft you were on my lips, how hot you felt against me.  That pretty little sigh you make when you come.”  Jon adjusted himself, pulling his hips away from hers.  “Okay, we better stop.  I’m going to shred my jeans.”

“Take them off then,” Sansa said.

“I don’t think so love,” Jon said.  “I don’t really want your Dad to find me with my pants down in his daughter’s pink, frilly bedroom.  Not only do I not want to die, it’s disrespectful.  I’m going to kiss you goodnight and then I am going home.”

“Jon….”  Sansa was practically whining.

“It’s okay, we have all the time in the world.  Be patient,” he said.

Standing up, he had to adjust himself to be able to walk comfortably.  He scaled down the tree and was already jogging across the street before Sansa was able to get up and look out the window.  A few minutes later her cellphone dinged.

_Sleep sweetheart.  I WILL see you in the morning._

She smiled.

_I will.  I love you._

Jon texted back almost immediately.

_Thank You._

She was confused.

_Thank you for what?  You didn’t get anything tonight!_

Her phone dinged twice.

_Thank you for loving me._

_And yes I did.  I get everything when I’m with you.  I love you._

The long day and the emotional highs and lows had taken a toll on Sansa.  She felt into a deep sleep quickly and didn’t wake up until her alarm went off.  Back to the real world.

The months seemed to fly by.  Once the holidays passed, they were wrapped up in the frenzy of touring college campuses and waiting for acceptance letters.  Neither Jon or Sansa had made a final decision on where they would be attending school but there seemed to be an understanding between them that they would be going off to college together.  Even their parents had begun to recommend universities to both of them and take them to tour the campus’s together. 

In the end, the decision made itself.  The only university that accepted both of them was the one on the East Coast.  Jon had tried to convince Sansa to go to her first choice school but she refused to listen to his argument.  She would go where Jon went.  They were already going to be away from their families, something that excited but also scared Sansa.

“Are you sure you want to give up USC?” Jon asked.  They were sitting in his car, having just returned home from a trip to the mall to pick up Sansa’s prom dress. 

“Jon, we have already discussed this.  I go where you go,” she said.

Jon sighed.  “You shouldn’t be making life decisions based on where I end up.”

“So if it was the other way around,” Sansa said.  “You wouldn’t try to go with me?”

“That’s different.”  Jon helped her out of the car, leading her up the walkway to her house.

“No it isn’t,” she said. 

“You’re smarter than me.” Jon opened the door.  “You have better opportunities and more going for you.  The only thing I have going for me right now, is, well…you.”

“You are full of shit Jon Snow,” Sansa said.  “You are just as smart.  You just get distracted easily.”

Jon smiled.  “I imagine that is the side effect of having a smoking hot girlfriend.”

Sansa just raised her eyebrow to him and lead him up the stairs to her bedroom.  Hanging her dress on the back of her door, she pointed towards the chaise lounge for him to sit.  When he did, she sat on his lap, straddling his legs.

“So are you going to make me go off to college a virgin?” she asked.

“I hadn’t made a plan on it one way or another,” Jon said.  “We’ve pretty much done everything else..well, other than that one thing you won’t let me do.”

Sansa scowled.  “It’s not the same Jon and you know it.  I was thinking, prom is Saturday and what if we…”

Jon put his finger to her lips.  “Sansa, there is no way I’m going to take your virginity on prom night.  That is too cliché.  Nauseatingly so.”

“We’ve been together for nearly a year and we’re both 18 now,” Sansa said defiantly.  “I don’t want to be a virgin forever.”

“You won’t even let me put my mouth on you,” Jon said.  “How are you going to get past the embarrassment of us actually having sex?  You do realize that it involves body fluids and actually being connected to one another?”

Sansa felt her stomach flip.  “I don’t care.  Everyone has to go through it.  I want you.”

Jon took her face in his hands and kissed her.  Pressing herself against him, she wrapped her fingers in his hair, holding him to her.  He was already getting hard and the feel of him against her center made her want to push harder against him.

Breaking the kiss, Sansa put her forehead to his.  “That feels so good.”  Her voice was barely above a whisper, breathy and hoarse. 

“When are your parents supposed to be home?” he asked.

“Not until tonight,” she said.  “They went to Dad’s spring social for work.”

Jon slowly moved his hand up her skirt, looking to her for permission when he felt the moisture of her brush his fingertips.  “Please?”  Sansa nodded her head, gripping his hair tighter when she felt his fingers push aside her panties and move along her cleft.  He quickly found her nub and rubbed it gently, his prick getting even harder with every gasp and arch of her back.  He dipped his pinky inside of her, keeping his thumb on her clit.  He carefully moved his finger in and out of her, her wetness was warm and she clenched around him.  Jon couldn’t help but to think about how good that would feel if it was his cock and not his finger inside of her.  Pulling his hand back, he brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them, never taking his eyes off Sansa.

“Oh my God Jon,” Sansa said.  There was the slightest whine to her voice.  “Does that taste gross?”

Jon closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to hold himself back.  “No, not at all.  It tastes better than it really should.  You have no idea how potent you are to me.”

“If I drove you that crazy, I wouldn’t be begging you to fuck me.”  Sansa took Jon’s hand and put it back against her center.  “But I’ll take what I can get right now.”

Sansa squealed when Jon held her to him and stood up.  She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him as he carried her to the bed.  He put her down gently before climbing between her thighs and kissing her neck as he unbuttoned her shirt and opened it.  He could have thanked Jesus himself when he saw her bra snapped in the front, making quick work of releasing it and taking her nipple in his mouth.  He continued his path to the other breast before moving down her body, playfully licking her navel before pausing.

“Sansa,” he said.  “Take off your skirt please.”

“You take off all of your clothes too Jon Snow,” she said.  “I want you bare against me.”

Jon only took a moment to think about it before he stood up and stripped his clothes off.  He couldn’t pull his eyes away from Sansa as she lifted her butt and shimmied out of her skirt.  Jon slipped his fingers into the sides of her panties and pulled them down and off of her.  It was the first time he had truly seen her naked, completely naked anyway.

“You’re beautiful Sansa,” he said.  “Every inch of you is perfect.  Please let me go down on you.  I will get on my hands and knees to beg if I have to.”

Sansa smiled, a sign Jon took for approval and he was between her legs instantly.  The first swipe against her sex made him groan.  He was completely wrapped up in her, surrounded by her taste and her smell.  He had never done this before but he knew already this was something he could spend the rest of his life doing, he was going to crave this.  He licked her, exploring every nook and cranny, taking note of every reaction, the places she barely reacted and the one particular place that made her gasp.  He pressed his tongue inside of her carefully, causing her to arch her back and move against him.  Once he found his rhythm, she became pliant and her moans and body movements came more freely.  He focused on her clitoris and was rewarded when she tensed so hard he thought she was going to break his neck before she gasped and shook through her peak.  Jon moved back to give her a moment to relax but she yanked him back to her, almost painfully.

“Jon,” she begged.  “Please. I want you inside of me.”

“Sweetheart,” he said.  “I can’t.  I don’t have a condom with me.”

“It doesn’t matter.  I’m on the pill.  Please,” her voice broke. 

“I will pull out, okay?”  Jon couldn’t stop now.  She had given him what he wanted and it was only fair to give her what she asked of him. 

He kissed her again, letting her taste herself on his lips.  “So do you taste disgusting?”  He smiled, knowing she had scowled at him without even looking at her. 

“So you actually like that?”  Sansa asked.

“Oh I don’t like that, I love that.  Give me the chance and I’ll spend as much time as possible practicing and perfecting my technique.”  Jon shifted back slightly when he felt his cock brush against her.

“Why are you doing that?” Sansa’s breathing was heavy, her pupils large and searching.

“I’m not going to do it until you want me to,” Jon said.  “You know this is probably going to be uncomfortable right?”

Sansa leaned up to take his mouth with hers, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and holding him to her.  Breaking the kiss, Sansa caressed his face and smiled.  “I’m ready Jon.”

“Okay but you slug me if I hurt you yeah?”  Jon felt his stomach fluttering when Sansa nodded.

From downstairs they heard a door slam.  “Sansa!” a man’s voice called out.

Jon felt his heart start beating against his ribs.  “Oh fuck!  It’s your Dad!”  Jumping off of her, he searched frantically for her clothes, tossing her panties to her in desperation.

“Sansa!” they heard again, this time closer.

“It’s not my Dad!  It’s Robb!” Sansa said as she struggled to get dressed in her panic.

Jon kept throwing her clothing at her until she was dressed again, a knock on her bedroom door startling both of them as she pulled her tank top over her head.  Jon searched the room for a place to hide, bile rising in his throat when he realized he was going to have to crawl under her bed…and that it his haste to get Sansa dressed, he was still standing there naked and hard as hell.  Sansa tossed his clothes at him and pointed at the bottom of the bed as she went to her door.  Jon managed to just roll under when he heard Robb’s voice.

“What the fuck San, open the door!” Robb called out.

Sansa opened the door.  “What?”

“Where’s Mom and Dad?” he asked.

“They went to the spring social.  Why are you home?”

“Spring break.  Dad knew I was coming home,” Robb said.  “Why are you locked away in your room?”

“Why are you being nosy?” Sansa crossed her arms and glared at him.

“I’m your brother, it’s what I do.”  Robb jumped when Sansa smacked him in the arm.  “Fine!  I’ll leave you alone.  Jeez.  I’m sure snapchat is so fascinating!  I wouldn’t dare interrupt your imaginary life!”  Robb took off running down the hall, knowing he better move if he wanted to avoid taking another shot off of Sansa.

“Asshole!” she yelled after him, slamming her bedroom door.

Sansa ran to the bed, ducking her head down to see underneath it.  Jon’s eyes were wide and he was visibly shaking.  “It’s okay, you can come out now.”

Jon scooted himself out, dressing as quickly as possible.  He was grinning, fighting the urge to outright laugh and be heard.

“I’m not getting laid am I?” Sansa asked.

Jon raised his eyebrow to her.  “Um…I can think of much better ways to die than being caught fucking Robb Stark’s little sister.”

Jon toed his feet into his boots, looking up to see Sansa’s look of disappointment.  Closing the space between them, he cradled her cheek in his hand and kissed her lightly on the lips.  “We will.  I promised you we would.  We really shouldn’t have gotten carried away like that.”

“I don’t feel guilty about it,” Sansa said defiantly.  “It felt good.  Well, to me anyway.  You didn’t really get yours.”

“The fuck I didn’t,” Jon climbed out the window, turning back to her while he sat on a limb.  “I get to go home with the taste of you.  Pretty much a win-win from where I’m sitting.”

Sansa leaned out the window to kiss him, almost falling out when she got too involved in the kiss.

“I’ll see you later sweetheart,” Jon said before climbing halfway down the tree and jumping the rest of the way.  He blew her a kiss before he disappeared across the street.


	7. Love and Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa adapt to being eighteen, and the freedom it carries with it.
> 
> A huge step in the relationship is taken, for all the right reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter. But full of goodies. Enjoy!

“What are you doing right now?” Sansa read her phone screen.

“Nothing.  Why?” she texted back.

“Can you come over?”

“For what?” she asked.

“Quit asking questions.  Just come over.”

“What should I tell my parents?”

“Tell them you’ll see them in the morning.”  Sansa’s eyes went wide.  _What the hell?_

Sansa ran down the stairs, her parents were in the living room watching television.

“Mom, Dad…I’m going over to Jon’s house,” she said.

“This late?” Ned asked.

“Yeah,” she said.  “He just texted me and told me to come over.”

“When will you be home?” Catelyn asked.

“I’m not sure,” she said.  “I don’t know what we are doing tonight.”

Ned and Catelyn looked at each other.  Ned looked back at Sansa.  “If you are going to stay the night, don’t leave Jon’s house.  I want you safe okay?”

“Huh?” Sansa was confused.  “I can stay the night?”

Ned looked uncomfortable.  “You are eighteen.”

“Okay…um….I’ll see you later then.”  Sansa walked out the door, still as confused as ever.

Walking across the street, she could see just a few lights on in Jon’s house.  As she crossed Jon’s yard, she heard him call her from the side of the house.

“What are you doing over there?” She asked.

Jon smiled.  “Quit asking questions and just come here.”

Sansa walked into the back yard, looking around she didn’t see anything that stood out.  Well, other than Jon standing there in his skinny jeans and a black tank top.  “Okay, so what’s up?”

“I put the new hammock up,” Jon said.  He pointed towards the trees and the hammock held up between them.  “I got one that wouldn’t cut the ass end off of us.”

“Oh!  That’s lovely!  What does your Mom think?” she asked.

“Mom’s not home.  She’s on another one of her trips.  Eventually she is going to have to come up off of what she’s really doing.” He said.

“What is that?”

“Mom’s got a boyfriend,” Jon said.  “And she keeps going out of town to see him.  I should probably just tell her that I don’t care.”

Sansa didn’t know what to say.  She had made a practice of avoiding talking about his Dad and his death because she knew it was a sensitive spot for him.  Rather than bring up the subject, she smiled and kicked her flip flops off and ran into his arms.

“Come here sweet girl,” he said.  He pulled her towards the hammock, holding it still while she crawled in.  Lying next to her, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her close to him.  “So are you ready for prom tomorrow?”

“I can take it or leave it,” she said.  “I’m so done with high school.”

“Is that right?”  Jon was surprised to hear Sansa be so nonchalant about the biggest night of the year. 

“Yeah,” she responded.  “I feel like I’m just killing time at this point.  I’m ready to get the fuck out of here.”

“You’re so impatient!”  Jon chuckled.  “Does anything make you happy these days?”

“You do,” she said.

“Ditto,”

They laid in the hammock until both of their butts had fallen asleep.  Neither had said much but it felt nice to just stare at the stars on a warm night.  Sansa stretched out, pulling Jon out of the sleepy haze he had been in.

“I better get home,” she said.  “It’s nearly midnight.”

“I wish you could stay,” Jon said.  “This wasn’t actually what I had planned for tonight but that can wait.”

“What did you have planned?”

“No worries, we can do it another time.”  Jon stood up, helping Sansa out of the hammock.  “Get on my back, I’ll give you a ride home.”

Sansa jumped on his back, wrapping her legs around his waist and holding onto his neck.  He began walking across the yard when she leaned into his ear.

“My Dad said I can spend the night if I want to.  He says I’m eighteen now,” she whispered. 

“Are you serious?” Jon asked.

“Yep,” Sansa said.  “I was shocked too!”

Jon changed direction.

“Where are we going?” Sansa asked.

“Bed,” Jon responded, picking up speed to the back door.  He laughed as he ran up the stairs with her still on his back, kicking his bedroom door open and dropping her on the bed.  “Damn..for a tiny girl, you aren’t light weight.”

“I didn’t bring pajamas,” she said.

“That’s fine.  I sleep naked anyway,” Jon said.

“What’s that have to do with my pj’s?” Sansa asked.

“Nothing really.  I just figured that we could do matching his and hers pajamas.”

“Oh, so we sleep naked?” Sansa smirked.

“Um…yeah…pretty much,” Jon said. 

Sansa stood up, pulling her sundress over her head.  She kept eye contact with Jon as she unsnapped her bra and slid her panties down her legs.  Jon watched her intently, his eyes gazing down her body once she was bare.  He took his shirt off and used his feet to pull his pants off.  His boxers dropping to his ankles before he stepped out of them.  He took a few steps until he was standing in front of Sansa, putting his arms around her waist and lifting her off the ground to kiss her.  When they broke the kiss, Sansa was short of breath.

“Wow Jon,” she said.  “What has gotten into you?”

“You,” he said quietly.  “You ready for bed?”

Sansa nodded her head, crawling onto the bed and under the blankets.  Jon picked something up off the nightstand before turning off the lights.

“I did something else for you,” he said.  “Tell me what you think.”  He clicked the button on the little remote he had in his hands and the room lit up with lights.  They will tiny little white lights that made his bedroom look like the night sky.

Sansa gasped.  “It’s beautiful Jon!  Why did you do this?”

“I thought you’d like it,” he said. 

“I do,” she said.  “When we have our place, we should do this all over, not just in the bedroom.”

Jon felt his stomach flip.  He hadn’t considered that they would be living together, at least not for a long time.  He had figured they would live in the dorms when they went to college but if he was being honest, the idea of living together appealed to him much more.  He would get to come home to her every day.  It would be like they were…..

“Sansa,” he said.  He was shaky.  He sat up on his calves and looked down at her.  Taking her hand in his, he brushed his thumb along the back of her hand.  “I want to marry you.”

Sansa’s eyes went wide.  “What?”

“I want to marry you,” Jon repeated. 

Sansa’s face softened.  “How can you know that you would want to spend the rest of your life with me?”

“Do you know why I wanted to lie under the stars with you tonight?  And why I did this in here?” Jon asked.

“Because it’s pretty?”

Jon smiled.  “When I was a kid, I used to spend hours in the yard looking up at the stars.  My parents would often have to carry me in the house when I fell asleep outside.  The Universe fascinated me because it was so massive.  I imagined being an astronaut and traveling to all the far away planets.  My Dad used to tell me I had my head in the clouds because I spent so much time imagining being somewhere else.  I didn’t do it to escape anything, both of my parents are cool….I just saw myself spreading my life out over time and space.”

“So you want to be a gypsy of sorts?” Sansa asked.

“I did,” Jon said.  “Until last year.  When I met you, I literally felt the center of my Universe shift direction.  Everything I had planned ended up on the back burner until it just faded away.  Now all I can picture is what we are going to do.  Where we are going to go.  The life we will have.  The life I’d like to give you.”

“We can’t get married, we’re too young!”  Sansa giggled.

Jon’s face was serious.  “We can do anything we want to do.  We’re eighteen.  But I understand what you’re saying.  We have plenty of time to get married if we choose to.  I just want you to know tonight, before anything else, that I intend to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Sansa took Jon’s hand and pulled her down to her.  “Just so you know, you didn’t really have a choice about spending the rest of your life with me.  I’m never going to let you go Jon Snow.”

Jon began kissing her desperately.  Sansa matched his fervor, a low whine in her throat.  Sansa pressed her hands to his chest, pushing him back.  Jon pulled back.

“Do you want me to stop?” Jon asked.

“No!” Sansa said.  “I want you to lay on your back.  I want to explore your body.  I haven’t gotten to really do that.”

“Okay.”  Jon turned over. 

Sansa began kissing his neck and moving down to his collar bone.  She could hear a low groan in his chest and moved even farther down.  Running her fingers through the patch of hair on his lower abdomen, she wrapped her fingers around his shaft.

“Sansa….Oh my God!”  His eyes were closed as he fought the urge to thrust against her hand.  When she moved her head lower, licking the indentation between his hip and groin, Jon loudly moaned.  He was rock hard in her hand and jumped when she flicked her tongue across the head of his cock.  He pulled away from her, taking her chin in his hand to bring her face up.  “No Sansa.  Please don’t.”

“Why?” Sansa asked.  “You don’t want me to….”

Jon cut her off.  “No sweetheart.  I can’t have you do that.”

“Why?  You do it to me all the time!”

“It’s different,” Jon said. 

“No it isn’t,” she said.  “I’m pretty sure most women do this.”

“I don’t want you to feel like I’m degrading you by making you…you know…do that,” he said. 

“You aren’t making me do anything,” Sansa said.  “I want to do this.  I want to make you feel as good as you make me feel.”

Jon let a little grin spread to his lips.  “Okay but if I tell you to stop, you have to stop.  I don’t know how long I can last.”

Sansa didn’t give him a chance to change his mind, sinking her mouth over him.  Jon immediately began spewing all sorts of filthy words in between terms of endearment. 

“Sansa!  You have to stop!  Please!” Jon begged.

She had just pulled back when Jon reached his peak, his seed landing on her chest.  Jon couldn’t do anything but shake and mumble apologies.  When he was able to move, he took his t-shirt and wiped Sansa’s chest off, his cheeks burning from embarrassment.  “I’m so sorry San.  I really didn’t want that to happen.”

“Quit being so uptight Jon,” Sansa said.  “I’m not an expert on these things but isn’t watching your lover peak one of the selling points of this?  Does it gross you out to see me?”

Jon huffed.  “No.” He chuckled.  “I have to stop myself because I could come just by watching you.”

“So we’re done with this issue?” She asked.

“I got it all over you,” Jon said.  “This is going to sound stupid but it seems like a rude thing to do to another person.”

“Don’t worry about it.  I liked it, a lot.”  Sansa smiled, her cheeks turning pink. 

Jon took Sansa in his arms, pulling her down and nestling her against him.  “I’m pretty sure if I died tonight, I’d go out happy.”  Sansa kissed the skin on his chest where her head rested and put her leg up over his hips.  “You’re trying to kill me aren’t you?”

Sansa giggled, a sound that made Jon’s heart leap in his chest.  The last thing he remembered before dozing off was listening to her soft breaths as he played with her hair.

Jon woke to Sansa’s giggles.  He couldn’t see what she was doing but he could certainly feel it.  Lifting up the blanket, he looked down at the head of red hair that was moving down his abdomen, leaving a trail of kisses before he felt her nose at the hair right above his cock.

“Sansa.” He was still groggy.  “Sweetheart, what are you doing down there?  Oh my God!” He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt the hot, wet slide of Sansa’s mouth over the head of his dick.  He lay there stunned for a moment before tossing the blanket off of both of them.  His initial reaction was to pull away from her but it felt so good.  Possibly better than the previous night since he wasn’t panicking and had better control of himself.  He almost laughed at the idea of considering himself an old pro considering this was only the second time he had ever gotten a blow job.  He let her continue for a few minutes before he could feel the buildup in his balls.  “San, please.  Come here, I want to hold you.”

Sansa came back up to him, straddling his hips and leaning over his face.  He sat up enough to catch her lips with his, wrapping his arms around her waist and trying to taste every part of her mouth.  He moaned against her lips when he felt her center brush against him.

“Hang on a second,” he said.  He reached down between them to adjust himself.  “I don’t want to accidentally slip.”

“You are the only teenage boy I’ve ever met that wouldn’t want to accidentally fuck a girl,” Sansa joked.

Jon flipped them over, his eyes dark and piercing as they swept over her face.  “I didn’t say I wasn’t going to, I said I didn’t want to do it accidentally.”

“Please Jon,” Sansa begged.

Jon stayed silent for a moment, watching her writhe underneath him, his cock resting against her clit as she moved against him, trying to get some type of relief from the ache.  She was wetter than he had ever seen her, her skin flushed, her breathing almost a pant.

“Sansa,” Jon said.  “Look at me.”

Sansa opened her eyes.

“Are you sure you want this?  I mean really sure?” he asked.

Sansa nodded.  “I want you Jon.  I want every part of you and I want you to have me.”

“I already have you,” Jon said.  “We don’t have to have sex to prove that.”

“I want to feel you inside of me,” she said.  “Please.”

Jon got up, digging through the drawer in his nightstand.  When he came back to the bed, he had condoms and something else in his hand. 

“You got condoms?” Sansa asked.

“Yeah,” Jon responded. “I had planned…well…that is….” He paused.  “Okay, last night I intended to be all romantic about this because I wanted our first time to be special.  So yes, I made sure I got condoms.”

“You know that wasn’t necessary,” she said.  “I’m on the pill to regulate my period.”

“I know, you told me the other day.”  Jon was fidgeting.  “I just don’t want to risk ruining your life if I got you pregnant.  I was really fucking stupid last time we almost did this.  Afterwards I kicked myself for even suggesting that I would pull out.  I’m a fucking virgin.  What the hell do I know?  There’s probably been a million babies born because someone thought they could pull out.  Shit….I couldn’t even stop myself last night.”

Sansa laughed loudly.  “Jon!  The pill prevents the pregnancy.  I have never missed a pill.  We aren’t going to get pregnant.”

“Still,” Jon said.  “At least for a while, we’re going to play it extra careful.  And plus, I have been practicing.  I have this down!”  He smiled.

“Oh my beautiful, wonderful, pragmatic Jon!” Sansa said.  “Come here.  It’s time to put your skill set to use.”

Jon knelt between her legs, caressing with her with his fingers before going down and kissing the inside of her thigh.  He liked playing this game with her, the look of anticipation she had on her face being almost as good as her finish.  He took an extra step today though, pushing one finger and then two inside of her as he lashed his tongue against her clitoris.  He carefully moved his fingers in and out, pushing from side to side and even spreading his fingers at some point until he felt her body clench around his fingers, the sound of her cry in his ears, and the wetness that threatened to undo him.

Sitting up, he rolled the condom onto himself as Sansa watched him.  Taking the bottle he had gotten from the nightstand, he poured something onto his hand and applied it to himself.

“What is that?” Sansa asked.

“It’s lubrication,” Jon said.  “I thought it might make this less painful for you.”

“You keep that in your drawer?” Sansa asked.  “Or did you get that with the condoms?”

Jon couldn’t help but to smirk.  “I keep this in the drawer,” he said.  “I’m a guy.  I beat it like it owes me money.  Especially when I have my hot girlfriend living across the street from me who is always walking around in those damn shorts you like.”

“I’ll have to make sure I bend over for you to give you a good show,” she said.

“I thought you were already,” Jon said.  “Um…so are you ready?”

Sansa had closed her eyes.  “Yes, let’s get this over with.”

She opened her eyes again when Jon’s lips met with her own, kissing her hard and deep.  His hands were all over her body, touching and caressing until she felt like she would melt into the mattress.  When his left hand wrapped around the back of her neck to pull her chest to his face, she cried out.  He held her there, kissing and nipping at her skin as he slid his other hand under her knee to pull her leg up around his waist.  He guided her back down, his eyes almost black as he took her lips again.  She felt the tip of him nudge against her and braced herself for the pain.  Jon slowly pushed into her, watching her intently.  He felt the barrier and pulled back a little before kissing her softly.  He cupped one of her breasts, thumbing the nipple while keeping his lips against hers and thrusting firmly until his hips met hers.  He felt the break, she gasped but didn’t tense like she was in pain.

“Sansa,” Jon said quietly.  “Are you okay?  What do you want me to do?”

“Huh?” Sansa focused on Jon.

“Do you want me to pull out or keep going?” he asked.

“Keep going.”  She bit her lip, finding the feeling of Jon inside of her interesting, not just physically but otherwise.  They were as close as two people could possibly be.

“Did it hurt?” Jon was curious about her reaction.  He had always heard stories of blood and tears but that didn’t seem to be the case.

“No, not really,” Sansa said.  “It hurt for that split second but it wasn’t as bad as my friends claimed.  I think they were full of shit.”

Jon laughed against her shoulder.  “I don’t think they were full of shit.  They just lost their virginity to someone who didn’t give a fuck.  I was careful.”

“Yes you were,” Sansa said.  “And I love you for it.  You feel really good inside of me.  You can move when you want to.”

Jon moved slowly, pulling back a little before pressing back against her.  He held still for a moment, resting his forehead on her collarbone and nuzzling against her neck.

“Are you okay?” Sansa asked.

“Yeah,” Jon said.  “I’m just…you aren’t the only first timer here.”

“Oh, I see.”  Sansa smiled.  “You’re trying not to fuck me too hard.”

“No,” Jon said.  “I’m trying not to come in two seconds flat.  You feel amazing…and not just…you know…this part.  It’s the whole thing.”

“What do I feel like to you?” Sansa asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

“So many things,” Jon said.  “You’re hot, wet, and tight as hell around me.  But your skin is so soft and you smell sweet, like flowers or something.  Your hair feels silky around my fingers and actually smells even better than your skin.”

Sansa felt his words in her chest.  “Do you want me to tell you how you feel to me?”

Jon was slowly moving.  He didn’t want to pull out of her any more than he had to, the sensation of being inside of Sansa made him wish he could stay there forever.  “Please.”

Sansa took his face in her hands, using her thumbs to caress his cheeks.  “You make me feel loved.  When you’re inside of me, it feels like I’m complete.  Your arms around me are strong, I feel protected.  You don’t treat me like an object or a trophy.  You respect me more than I respect myself sometimes.  You’re kind and gentle and honest.  I wish every girl got to have a man like you.”

Jon thrust a little harder when she rolled her hips against him.  The tiny thread of control he had was about to break.  “I’m not that honest Sansa.  I’ve been pretending for months that I didn’t want to take you but I was lying.  I’ve wanted to be inside of you since the first time I drove you home.  I just had enough common sense to keep it to myself and not act on it.”

“That’s not lying Jon,” Sansa panted.  “That’s normal for a teenage guy.”

“It made me feel like a right old shit,” Jon said.  “Now let’s quit talking.  I’ve got an important job to do here.”

Sansa laughed.  “What job is that?”

“I will see you come apart before I do,” he managed to get out.  “Can I turn us over?”

Sansa’s eyes got wide but she followed his lead.  He flipped them over without ever leaving her, the depth of him inside of her in this position made her gasp.  He held her hips, helping guide her movements, his eyes never leaving her face.  Once she had gotten the feel for the new position, he took one hand from her hip and began rubbing circles against her numb with his thumb.  Her reaction was immediate, her back arched and she began to grind against him instead of moving vertically.

“There you go sweetheart,” Jon said.  “Keep going.  You’re almost there.”  He could see the flush of her skin and the absent look in her eye that always lead to her peak.  Pulling his knees up, he braced his feet against the mattress and thrust up into her, matching her movements until he felt her contract hard around him, her whole body tensing before relaxing, he could feel the spasms of her cunt as she arched above him.  He couldn’t stop himself, his peak surprised him in its intensity, a flash of white crossed his eyes before he closed them and lost himself to Sansa. 

Sansa fell against his chest, both of them breathing heavy and exhausted.  Sansa laid kisses across his chest, sitting up to look down at him.  Jon reached down, taking her backside in his hands and lifted her carefully off his groin before flipping her over to her back and kissing her. 

“Hang on a minute.”  Jon got up and went to the bathroom, returning a few minutes later.  He picked up his boxer shorts, putting them back down on the bed when Sansa shook her head at him.  Crawling into the bed next to her, he pulled her against him.

“Do you feel any different?” Sansa asked.

“Yes,” Jon responded.  “Very much so.”

Jon could feel Sansa smile against his chest.  “How?”

“I’m not sure how to explain it.  I guess…it’s going to sound cheesy but I feel totally tied to you in every way now.  I thought I was obsessed with you before, that had nothing on this.”

Sansa looked up at him.  “Yeah, I feel the same way.  It was intense.”

“I hope I made it good for you at least,” Jon said.  “I don’t want you to think of your first time as shit.” 

Sansa knew he was half-joking but she also picked up some truth in his words.  “Jon, it was amazing.  I mean really amazing.”

“So you don’t regret doing it?” he asked.

“There is never going to be a day I regret it.  It was at the right time with the right person and for all the right reasons,” Sansa said.

“I love you,” Jon said simply.  “We better get up and moving.  We’ve got to get ready for this prom bullshit tonight.”

Sansa sat up and straddled his hips.  Looking down, she tickled his skin with the tips of her fingers.  “Not yet.  I want to go again.”

“Okay,” Jon chuckled.  “But I’m going to want to do it again tonight.”

“I thought you said you wouldn’t do that on prom night,” Sansa said.

Jon smirked.  “No, I said I wouldn’t take your virginity on prom night.  I will most certainly fuck you on prom night.”

With that, Jon flipped them over and began kissing back down her body.


	8. Mea Culpa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom Night ends up being a rite of passage in more ways than one.

“Joffrey is staring at us,” Sansa murmured against Jon’s shoulder.  “He has been since we walked in.”

“Don’t care,” Jon said airily.  “Fuck him.”

Sansa giggled.  “You are in an unusually happy mood tonight.”

Jon looked down at her, the warmth in his face making her flush.  “It’s been a good day.”

“Oh, so getting laid has made it the best day of your life?” she asked.

“Today isn’t the best day of my life,” he said.  “The day I met you was the best day.  At this point I would say this might be the third best day of my life but destined to fall farther down the list as we go.”

“How’s that?” She quirked an eyebrow at him.

“I imagine that as we go through our lives, there’s going to be other days that are considerably more important to us than today.  We had sex but we’ve made love before.  Today was amazing but I don’t think it’s going to hold a candle to the day I ask you to marry me or the day we actually get married.  I don’t even think it’s going to be as important as the day we move into our place in a few months.”  He twirled her on the dance floor before pulling her back against him.  “The day our first child is born will make all these other days insignificant too.  But yes, I would say that getting laid has certainly contributed to my good mood.”

“I wish we didn’t have to wait until we leave for college to be together,” Sansa said.  “It seems like it is forever away.”

Jon put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.  “It’s only a few months and we live across the street from each other.  It’s not like we’re on other ends of the country.  Plus, I don’t think my Mom is planning on being back any time soon so we have the house pretty much to ourselves.”

“I like where this is going but I think my parents would go crazy,” she said.  “When I got home today, I could tell they wanted to say something but neither of them did.  My Mom just kept looking at me strangely and Dad didn’t make eye contact.”

“They seemed alright by the time I picked you up,” Jon said.  “Your Dad even cracked some really crappy jokes.  Ohhhh…..now I get it.  Ewww…that’s kind of uncomfortable when I think of it.”

Sansa laughed, losing her step and almost stumbling before Jon caught her.

“I hope that doesn’t change anything,” she said.

Jon huffed.  “Not likely.  I still intend to keep fucking their daughter….often…and as well as possible.  I just might go to church more often.”

“Do you want to take off?” Sansa asked suggestively.

“Not yet sweetheart,” Jon said.  “It’s Prom.  I think we’re supposed to do this thing right.  And I think we should go sit with your friends.  You don’t hang out with them as much as you should.”

“That’s because I’d rather be with you,” she said.

“I love being with you too but you still need to have people in your life outside of me.  I’ll even smile and make small talk if you’d like.”

“Jon Snow making small talk?”  Sansa found the idea amusing.  Taking his hand, she took him to the table her friends had settled at. 

The next couple of hours seemed to drag by slowly.  Jon thought he’d pull his hair out if it wasn’t for the break every half hour or so when Sansa would pull him to the dance floor and he would get a few minutes with his lips to her ear. 

It wasn’t a huge surprise when Sansa won Prom Queen.  He had figured she would, otherwise he would have gladly run out the doors when she offered but he didn’t want her to miss her moment.  What he hadn’t anticipated was the Baratheon asshole winning Prom King which meant they had to dance together, Jon gritting his teeth the entire time.  The song was only halfway through when he could see Sansa trying to pull away from him, Joff’s grip on her tight and unyielding.

Under any other circumstances, he would have dropped Joffrey right there in the middle of the floor but this was Prom and his girlfriend was Prom Queen, something she had probably dreamed about and practiced in front of the mirror since she was a little girl, even if she had tried to pretend it was nothing of significance. 

Feeling bold, he walked onto the dance floor, putting his hand on the back of Sansa’s shoulder.  When she turned around, he smiled.  “May I steal this dance?”

The look on Sansa’s face was pure relief.  Without missing a beat, she turned to him, putting her arms around his shoulders and clutching him tightly.  Jon looked at Joffrey.  Clearly he was insulted but Jon couldn’t have cared less.

“Thank you for entertaining my fiancé for a few moments,” he said.  The smirk on his lips became more obvious the redder Joffrey’s face got.  “Have a good night buddy.”

Sansa laughed into his shoulder.  “Thank you for saving me.  You are my Prince Charming.”

“Prince Charming my ass,” Jon said.  “I get to fuck the Prom Queen.”

“Jon!”

“What?” Jon asked innocently.

“You’re a naughty boy,” Sansa said.

“Shit,” Jon groaned.  “Joff is still staring at you.”

“I don’t care,” Sansa said. 

“I don’t either but he’s a gossip whore,” Jon said.  “God knows what story he’s going to be spinning about you Monday morning.”

Sansa looked Jon in the eye.  “I could care less what he has to say.  I would drop to knees and suck your dick right now and still not care what he would say.”

Jon’s eyes went wide.  “Damn Sansa, where did that come from?”

“I’ve been thinking about it all day,” she said.  “Do you ever think about doing it in public?”

“We have to go.”  Jon took her hand and practically dragged her out of the dance.  Sansa had to practically jog to keep up with him, a challenge in her high heels and was thrown off when he didn’t go towards the parking lot but rather the elevator.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“You’ll see.”  He pushed her into the elevator, pinning her up against the wall, his lips at her neck.  He was so lost in her that he almost didn’t notice when they reached the door opened until an older man cleared his throat as he stepped into the elevator with them.  Jon looked at him sheepishly, apologizing under his breath.  When they got to the floor they needed, he took Sansa’s hand again and pulled her down the hallway.  He pulled a key from the pocket of his trousers, opening a door at the end of the corridor.

“You got a room?” Sansa was surprised.  “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“That would have ruined the surprise,” Jon said.  He pulled her into the room, kissing her in desperation as he kicked the door closed with his foot.

Sansa pushed him back, breaking their kiss.  “So you planned on tonight being the night?  I thought you didn’t want to do something so cliché?”

Jon stopped.  “No, I didn’t intend on tonight being the night.  This is for something else.  I had a different game plan.”

Sansa’s interest was piqued.  She walked farther into the room, realizing that it wasn’t a room but rather a suite.  It was one large room but it had a sitting area, a huge bed, and a massive Jacuzzi tub in the corner.  There were roses on every surface and several bottles of champagne in ice buckets around the room.

“Jon?”

Jon walked towards her, two glasses of champagne in hand, extending one of them to her.  She took it cautiously.  “Jon?  Since when do you do cheesy movie dates?”

“I don’t,” Jon said.  “I do ‘I want Sansa to remember tonight forever’ dates.”  His face was serious, his eyes dark and fixed on her.  “To tonight.”  He clinked his glass against hers before taking a large swig from his champagne.  Sansa followed, the bubbles tickling her nose. 

They both downed their glasses and another before Jon began filling the Jacuzzi.  He put bubble bath in it, too much from what Sansa could tell and moved one of the bottles of champagne to the ledge of the tub.

“I didn’t bring any clothes,” she said.

“Me either,” Jon said.  “Guess we’ll have to make do.”

Jon had to help Sansa get out of her dress, playfully pretending to be shocked that she wasn’t wearing a bra.  By the time they sank into the hot water, the room was littered with pieces of clothing everywhere.

“I think I’m a little tipsy,” Sansa giggled. 

Sitting on the other side of the tub, Jon just smiled.  “Me too.  Have another drink with me.”  He didn’t bother pouring the champagne into the glasses, he handed her the bottle and followed afterwards. 

Jon glided across the tub, settling in front of her.  He had to move the bubbles out of the way so he could see her face, her hair was down and wet, making the red even darker.  Her makeup had washed away and he thought it was the most beautiful he had ever seen her.  Sansa took his breath away.  He wished she’d go without makeup more often.

“I like you this way,” Jon said.  “None of the makeup and fancy hair.  Just you.”  He smiled when Sansa’s cheeks turned pink.  “Seriously.  You don’t need any of it.”

Leaning forward, Sansa lightly kissed his lips, playing with his hair.  She gasped when his fingers flittered down the sides of her breasts and ribs to rest at her hips.  She wrapped her legs around his waist instinctually when he pulled her to him, her head falling back as he kissed down her neck and shoulder.

Jon reached behind her, picking up the tiara she had gotten for Prom Queen and placed it back on her head.

“What are you doing?” Sansa asked. 

“I told you,” he whispered. “I’m going to fuck the Prom Queen tonight.”

Sansa laughed loudly.  “You like the tiara?”

“Nope,” he murmured against her skin.  “I love the girl in the tiara.  Turn around.”

Jon helped her turn around, his arm around her waist and pointed at the mirror in front of them.  He put his lips right next to her ear, nipping it lightly.

“Do you see that girl?” he asked.  “The beautiful girl with wet hair and freckles?”

“Jon…..” she whimpered.  She looked down.

Jon used his finger under her chin to push her face back up.  “No sweetheart, I want you to look at yourself.”

“Why are you doing this?” she asked.

“I want you to see what I see when I look at you.  Do you know how beautiful you were tonight?  Every guy in the room couldn’t take their eyes off of you.  When you walked up on that stage to accept your tiara and you looked down at me….I felt like I couldn’t breathe.  All those guys were watching you because of how pretty you are and all I could think about was how lucky I am to not only get to see your beautiful face and body, but I have all of you.  I get to have your heart.”  Jon put his hand on her chest, over her heart.  “I know I come off as cocky but you know me better than that.  I’m pretty fucked up.  Before I met you, I was broken.  So fucking broken.  The first six months we were together I kept expecting you to break up with me.”

“Why would you think that?  I never gave you any reason to expect me to break up with you,” Sansa said.

Jon sighed.  “You didn’t.  I just kept thinking when you found out who I really was, you were going to run as fast as you could from me.  I’m not the kind of guy that gets a girl like Sansa Stark.”

Sansa stood up, holding her hand out and pulling Jon up with her.  She carefully stepped behind him, watching what she was doing so she didn’t slip and make both of them fall.  Standing against his back, she placed her hand under his chin.  “Look in the mirror Jon.  I want you to see what I see.”

“Oh for fuck sake Sansa,” Jon said.  “What the fuck are you doing to me now?”  He tried to sound annoyed but there was amusement in his voice.

Sansa moved her hands across his back, flittering her fingers down his spine and then sliding them around to his front and resting them on his belly.

“The day I saw you for the first time, I couldn’t quit staring at you.  You had these beautiful black curls and full lips.  When you looked up at me, my legs felt wobbly because your eyes were so dark and intense.”  Sansa ran her hands through his hair to accentuate her point.  “And the day you drove me home for the first time, I knew I was going to love you forever.  I wrote it in my diary.  When we get home, I’ll show it to you if you’d like.  Even now, I still find myself hanging on every word you say and I still feel all funny inside when you look at me with those eyes.  You’re a beautiful man and when I say my prayers before I go to bed at night, I always thank God for you.  I may not be broken in the same way as you but I have my shit.  Before you, I settled for a guy who was horrible and mean to me.  I allowed myself to believe that he loved me even though he made it very clear through his words and actions that he didn’t.  He wanted to own me as a trophy to add to his collection.  I know better now.”

“Well,” Jon said.  “You win this round.”  He stepped out of the tub, offering Sansa his hand to steady her as she stepped out.  He put a robe around her shoulders and got one for himself before disappearing into the bathroom for a few minutes.  When he came back, he looked strangely nervous.

“Jon?  You okay?” she asked.  “Were you talking to yourself in there?”

Jon laughed.  “Yes, I guess technically I was.  I was giving myself a little pep talk.”

“To have sex?” Sansa gave him a funny look.

“No, I’ve done that a couple of times now.  I’m an old pro.” Jon joked.  “Um..no…it was for this.”

Jon took Sansa’s hands and led her in front of the window before dropping down to one knee.  “So obviously you know what I’m doing but let me get my words out before you go nutty.  I know we’re only 18 and this doesn’t mean we have to run out and do this right now but I want you to know what my intentions are before we set out on our lives together after high school.  I’m not exactly asking you to marry me since we are so young but I would like to ask you to be my fiancé.”

“What is the difference?” Sansa asked curiously.

“Asking you to marry me means that we start making plans immediately to do it,” he explained.  “You agreeing to be my fiancé means that we intend to marry but farther down the line.”

“So it’s more of a title than a raise?” she asked.

Jon huffed.  “For as much as this fucking ring cost, it’s a fucking raise too!”

“Ring?”

“Oh shit,” he started fumbling in the pockets of the robe and pulled out a little box.  “I would make a balls of this.  Yes, I got you a ring.”  He opened the box and Sansa’s eyes went wide. “So will you?”

“Wow…this has been an insane day.  Lost my virginity, was crowned Prom Queen, and got engaged.” She lowered herself down to Jon.

Jon took the ring out of the box and looked at her.  “It will certainly be a story to tell our grandkids though I’d probably leave a few details out.  So is that a yes?”

“Yes!  Of course yes!”

Jon slipped the ring on her finger, taking a moment to look at it.  “You don’t have to wear this to school if you don’t want to.  We don’t have to tell anyone.”

“I have to tell my parents!” Sansa exclaimed.  “I think they would be upset if I didn’t.”

“Your parents already know,” Jon said.  “I asked your Dad a few weeks ago.  Once I explained my plan, he seemed okay with it.”

“Really?  He didn’t freak out or anything?” Sansa asked.

“No, he said he had expected me to do something like this for a while now.  Though he did mention breaking my bones if I hurt you,” Jon chuckled.

“I won’t take it off,” Sansa said.  “You already told Joff we were engaged anyway!  I’m sure that’s going to be the talk of the school Monday.”

“Can we get up now?  My legs are killing me!”  Jon stood, bringing Sansa up with him.  “Want to get back in the tub?  It has jets you know.”

“And you want me wet and naked.”  Sansa dropped her robe.

“Naked yes.  I don’t have a preference for wet or dry,” Jon said.  He left his robe on the bed and followed Sansa, taking her into his arms as they sank back into the water.

Sitting on his lap, Sansa kissed him, their tongues fighting against each other.  She could feel his hardness against her belly, flexing every time she moved her hands until she reached between them and palmed him.  He moaned, resting his forehead on her shoulder and gripping her hips so hard she was sure she would have his fingerprints as bruises in the morning.  She stroked him gently, using her thumb on the tip of him.

“Sansa….” He gasped. 

Moving up slightly, she teased him with the head of his cock against her opening before slowly sinking down on him.

“Sansa!  Fuck!  Stop!” Jon managed to get out.  “You have to stop!  Let me get a condom.”

“Please don’t,” she said.  “I don’t want anything between us.  I told you I’m on the pill.  I want you like this.”

Jon couldn’t form words.  His mind was yelling at him to protect her but his body was betraying him.  “I don’t think I can stop myself….”

Sansa started grinding against him.  “Then don’t.  Nothing bad is going to happen.  I want to make you feel good.”  Her voice was nearly a whisper.  “Do you really want me to stop?  I will if you want me to.”

“No….please don’t stop.”  He thrust carefully, trying to control himself but it was too late.  His body shuddered as he apologized profusely.  He held onto Sansa tightly, the intensity of his orgasm making everything around him disappear.  All he could see was red hair and he could feel the sharp tingling of her fingers on his back.

Falling back, he pulled Sansa with him, her head resting on his chest.  “I am so sorry.  I don’t think I’ve ever come that fast in my life.  I can’t believe I just did that.”

“Don’t worry about it Jon,” she reassured him.  “It happens to every man at some point.  It was the first time you were inside a girl without a condom.  Hell, it was only the third time you’ve actually been inside of a girl.”

“I don’t think that’s it.  I think it’s because it is you,” Jon said.  “I am going to make it up to you.  We have all night.”  He grinned.  “But fuck I hope your pill does what it says it does.”

Sansa giggled.  “It does.  Don’t worry.  Most of my friends are on it too and none of them have gotten pregnant.”

“That’s good because I don’t think I want to come anywhere but inside of you ever again.  That may have been the best thing I have ever felt in my life,” Jon said.  “I think the only thing that would be better would be feeling you clench around me as I do.”  His cock reacted to his thoughts, already getting half hard again.  “Well look at that.  He’s wanting another go at you already.”

Sansa stood up and stepped out of the tub.  She made a show of drying her skin, intentionally bending over in front of him, knowing his eyes were on her.  Walking towards the bed, she looked back over her shoulder and smiled shyly.

Jon didn’t even bother drying off before he had her in his arms and was kissing every part of her skin he could get access to.  He moved down her body, biting her gently and soothing it with his tongue before moving even lower.  Dropping to his knees, he playfully kissed her toes before moving up her legs and nosing at the apex of her thighs.  Sansa put her hands on his shoulders to keep herself up as he licked into her, making her legs shake.

Sansa slowly moved backwards, Jon crawling on his knees to follow her until her legs hit the edge of the bed.  Reaching up, he pushed her back, letting her fall onto the mattress and coming up and over her.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked.

“Yes,” she said.  “Why wouldn’t you?”

“Um…well…because I just did something kind of….unusual.”  Jon was already achingly hard again.

“That’s a lot grosser for you than for me,” Sansa said.  She laughed, her amusement being cut off when Jon took her mouth with his.  When they broke their kiss, her lips were swollen and pinker than normal.

Reaching for the champagne bottle on the night stand, he straddled her hips and held it above her lips to give her a drink.  Some of it spilled down her cheek and onto her neck where Jon licked, cleaning the mess.  Jon looked down at Sansa, a smirk on his lips and a mischievous look in his eye.

“What a shame,” he teased.  “I seem to have left my glass all the way on the other side of the room.”

“Jon….” Sansa said cautiously.

Jon tipped the bottle, pouring some of the liquid onto Sansa’s belly, a little pool of champagne collecting around her naval.  He dipped down and sucked it into his mouth, swallowing before he teased her with his tongue.

By the time Jon was done, Sansa was panting in anticipation.  She was achy and restless.  Jon brought his lips back to hers before pulling back and looking at her.

“For the record,” he said.  “The champagne isn’t nearly as sweet as your cunt.”

“Oh my God Jon!”  Sansa knew she was going to be begging soon.  She reached between them, palming his cock and placing him where she so desperately wanted him to be.

Jon pushed into her gently, thrusting slowly to savor every stroke inside of her.  “You feel so good to me.  Am I making you feel good?”

“So good,” she cooed.

Jon pulled away to avoid finishing too quickly again, guiding her to turn around.  He pushed her down to her hands and knees before entering her from behind.  Sansa’s reaction was immediate as she wildly bucked back against him, almost knocking him off the bed.

“There you go sweetheart,” he said.  “Fuck!”

Sansa’s moans were pushing him to the edge, forcing him to think of unpleasant things to keep from finishing.  Putting his arms around her ribs, he pulled her up, pressing his chest to her back and sucking blooms into her neck, careful to hide them under her hair.  Reaching around her hip, he pressed his fingers against her nub, rubbing back and forth furiously as he thrust up into her.

“Baby…please come.  I need you to come,” Jon panted.  “I want to feel you when you come.”

A low whine came from Sansa, gradually getting louder.  She pushed back against him in sync with his thrusts, tension rising in her body until it exploded.  Her body tensed, her breath held in her chest as her cunt clenched and pulled at Jon.

“Oh shit!” Jon roared.  His thrusts became more erratic and when he came, he held her hips against him, pushing himself as deep as he could inside of her.  The combination of his orgasm and the tight spasms around his cock made him cry out.  He held onto Sansa, his arms tightly around her waist, his face pressed into her neck as they came back down.  He kept her against him as he laid them down on the bed, kissing her back and caressing her body.

“Just so you know,” Jon said.  “If I died right now, I’d go out a happy man.”

Sansa turned around so she was facing him, tracing her fingers along his chest and playing with the coarse hair.  “Don’t die.  I want to do that again when I’m not so sore!”

“Shit,” Jon said.  “I’m sorry.  I should have known you’d be sore.  Mea culpa?”

“Shut up Jon!”  Sansa laughed against his chest.

“So we won’t do it again for a few days,” he promised.  “But I can’t guarantee I won’t get hungry.”  He smiled suggestively.

“You better!”  Sansa threw her leg over his hip, tucking her body under his.  Jon ran his fingers up and down her body, lost in thought until he realized she was sleeping deeply.  His eyes fluttered shut, replaying the best day of his life in his head.


	9. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Jon deal with their first long distance separation since they got together.

“I miss you,” Sansa said.  “I can’t wait to get home.”

“I miss you too but just enjoy the vacation,” Jon said.  “We only have a few weeks before we have to get moved and start classes.  You’ll regret not taking the time to relax.”

“I would be enjoying it if you had decided to join us,” she said. 

Jon laid down on his bed.  “I would have but I had to deal with my Mom.  She’s already losing her mind over us moving away.  I still can’t figure out why.  She was barely here most of my senior year.”

“You should get some sleep,” Sansa said.  “I know it’s 2 a.m. there.”

“It is but I’d rather Skype with you.  I don’t really have anything to do.  I already finished packing everything and I even managed to order a lot of the stuff for the house,” he said.  “It’s going to be delivered once we get there.”

“You’re always the planner.”  Sansa giggled. 

When they ended their call, Sansa’s bad mood resumed.  Her parents had sent her on a trip to Europe with a few of her friends to celebrate graduation but she had spent the entire summer miserable.  Jon had opted not to go, claiming he needed to get everything ready for the move and his Mother’s request that he spend his last summer at home.  They had just gotten to Italy, the last stop on their trip and calling Jon was the first thing she had done when they got to their hotel.  Sansa’s roommate for the summer was Margaery and she was counting the days until she didn’t have to listen to Marg snore all night.

The next several days dragged on.  They had the same routine in every Country they had visited.  They spent the day touring the area and their evenings in the local bars though Sansa rarely joined them.  She preferred to use the time alone in the hotel room to call Jon and be able to speak to him privately. 

When she had gotten back to her hotel room, she had taken a long shower, the water as hot as she could stand it.  The heat and crowds made her feel gross and sticky.  When she called Jon, he didn’t answer.  She tried again an hour later, still no answer.  She texted him a couple of times but he didn’t respond.

_That’s strange._

She twisted her engagement ring around her finger.  It hadn’t left her finger except to shower since Jon had given it to her a few months before.  Her parents had actually been more supportive of their engagement than she had anticipated, even going as far as to offer to pay for the wedding and honeymoon once they finished college.

After trying one more time to reach Jon and getting no answer, she laid down on the couch and fell asleep while watching television. 

She wasn’t sure what time it was when she was woken up by a knock on the door.  She looked around the room, trying to find a clock but finally grabbing her phone.  It was after four in the morning.  The knock at the door got louder.

_Marg must have lost her key again._

Dragging herself off the couch, she looked through the viewer on the door but saw nobody.  She jumped when the knock came again.  She carefully opened the door to an empty hallway.  Stepping out, she looked to her right and then turned to her left, startled.

“Good Morning,” Jon said.  He was smiling from ear-to-ear, holding out a rose to her.  He grunted and fell back to the ground when Sansa jumped on him excitedly, wrapping her legs around his waist and squeezing her arms around his neck.  When they landed, he laughed and took her face in his hands to kiss her.  Breaking the kiss, he looked up at her.  “So I take it you’re happy to see me?”

“Oh my God Jon!” Sansa said excitedly.  “You’re here!  You are really here!”

“I should hope so or you just jumped on a complete stranger,” Jon teased.  “Can we get off the floor now?”

Sansa untangled herself and stood up, offering Jon a hand to get up.  “Why did you come?”

“Because I missed you,” he said.  “And my Mom took off again so I’m not obligated to stay home anymore.”

“Really?  You just decided to take off to Europe on a whim?” she asked.

“No.  I decided to go hunt down my fiancé on a whim.  Plus, I kind of liked the idea of spending some time with you in Italy.  If I’d known we were going to do this, I would have waited to propose,” he said.  “It would have been a lot more romantic than doing it on prom night.”

Sansa grinned.  “Your proposal was perfect.  But we have to figure out where to put you.  I’m sharing a room with Marg and I don’t think she’ll take too kindly to having a guy in it.”

Jon held up his room card.  “Not a problem.  I already have a room.”  He looked around the room she had been sharing with Marg.  “And it’s actually a lot better than this one.  Marg is a fucking pig.  Wanna roommate with me?”

Sansa started gathering her belongs as quickly as she could, jotting down a note for Margaery and leaving her key in the room.  “How long are you going to be here?”

“Until I take you home,” he said.  “Come on.  I can’t wait another minute to get my hands on you!”

Jon wasn’t kidding when he said his room was better.  Not only was it nicer, it was a lot bigger too.  It had a full sitting area and the bathroom was huge.  The room was almost on the top floor and they could see the lights of Rome from the bed.

Jon sat Sansa’s bags down, kicking the door closed with his foot.  “Damn…did you buy everything?  You only had one suitcase when you left.”

Sansa smiled sheepishly.  She began to explore the room, poking her head into the bathroom before going to look out the bay window at the city below.  A few minutes later, she felt Jon press against her.  His hands came around her hips, his fingertips nudging into the waistband of her pajama bottoms.  She shivered when his lips brushed against her neck, his beard tickling the sensitive skin.  Grasping the hem of her tank top, he raised it up and over her head, tossing it to the floor before kissing down her back and dropping to his knees. 

He groaned when she reached back and carded her fingers through his hair.  He continued kissing her lower back as he pushed her pajama bottoms down until they fell around her ankles.  “Naughty girl…you aren’t wearing any panties.”

Sansa giggled.  “I’ve gained a few pounds.  They’re too tight to sleep in!”

“I noticed,” Jon murmured against her backside.

“Really?  That bad?” she asked.

Jon turned her around, his face at her belly.  “It’s not bad at all love.  I actually like it.  Your curves are deeper and your ass is amazing.  Any way I can talk you into keeping it?”

“We’ll see,” she said.  She nearly buckled over when he gripped her hips and brought her center to his mouth.  His tongue flicked against her slit and she had to hold herself up with his shoulder.  “Jon!”

She felt him smile against her mound.  He tapped her leg to tell her to separate her legs, pressing his tongue against her clit as soon as she did.  Within moments, she was shaking and gasping for air as she peaked.  Jon stood up, taking her in his arms and carrying her to the bed.  He laid her down carefully before moving himself between her legs and taking a breast in his mouth.  As he began to move down her body they were both startled by a loud banging on the door. 

Jon sat up, looking towards the door and then back to Sansa.  “Who the fuck could that be this early?”

Sansa shrugged.

Another bang came from the door.  Jon went to the door, looking out the peep hole and groaned.  “It’s Margaery fucking Tyrell.  Goddamn it.”  He turned back to Sansa and huffed when he saw her getting dressed.  “Don’t put your clothes on.  We’re not done yet!”

“I can’t answer the door naked Jon!” she said.

Jon went into the bathroom, coming back with a robe and handing it to her.  When she opened the door, a very angry Marg was standing in the hallway.

“So you’re going to just up and disappear every time Jon shows up?” Marg demanded.  “What the fuck is he doing here anyway?”

“Marg.  Calm down.  I didn’t just disappear.  I left you a note and even told you what room we are in.  You need to relax,” Sansa said.  “He came out to see me and spend the last week of vacation with me.  It’s not a big deal.”

“It is a big deal Sansa.  We are supposed to be on this vacation together.  You don’t have the right to just change everything because your boyfriend showed up.  What are your parents going to say when I tell them you were alone in a hotel room with Jon?”

“The right?” Sansa questioned.  “I have every right to do whatever I want.  I’m an adult.  And my parents aren’t going to say anything.  My parents are already aware that Jon and I sleep together.  We even spend the night together at home.  And who are you to question me?  I wonder what your parents would say if they knew you were hanging out in pubs and taking strange men back to the hotel?  I don’t want to have to pretend to be asleep while you fuck some guy in the bed next to me…or even worse…have to sit in the hallway because you have requested privacy.  This works out better for all of us.  I get to stay with Jon and you can continue having your fun.”

“I’m not happy about this Sansa,” Marg fumed.  “This is pretty fucked up.”

“Well,” Sansa said.  “I’m not here to make you happy but Jon is here to make me happy so I’m going to go now.  I’ll see you later.”

“When?” Marg asked.

“Honestly?  Probably on the plane home.  Go get some sleep.”  Sansa closed the door and turned back to Jon.  “Well…..guess that kind of ruined the mood.”

Jon seemed agitated.  “You watched Margaery fuck a guy?”

“No,” Sansa said.  “I didn’t really watch.  I kept my eyes closed but they weren’t exactly quiet about it.”

“I don’t like that.  What if the guy had decided to do something to you?” he asked.

“I wouldn’t have let him,” she said. 

“Did it turn you on?”  He was curious even if he was irritated.

“No but it did make me miss you,” Sansa said suggestively.  “Of course now I’m not horny at all….”  She started walking towards the bathroom and gasped when Jon grabbed her around the waist, flipping them around until her back was pressed against the wall.

“I am though,” Jon said gruffly.  He untied her robe, shoving it off her shoulders until she was bare to him.  He quickly unfastened his jeans, pushing them to the middle of his thighs to free his cock that was aching from being constrained against the denim.  Kissing her hard, he lifted her leg at the knee, wrapping it around his waist.

“Jon….what are you doing?  What has gotten into you?” Sansa asked.  She had never seen him so aggressive.

“I’m going to fuck you against this wall,” he practically growled.  “I’ve been dreaming about this.  It’s been too long since I’ve been inside you.  I can’t wait another moment.”  He teased her center with the head of his cock, pressing it harder against her clit.  

“Don’t tease me Jon,” Sansa said.  “Please.”

Jon’s head fell to her shoulder.  He pressed against her entrance, pushing himself inside of her before lifting her other leg and holding her against him with one hand under her ass and the other across the small of her back.  He thrust hard and fast, her body pulling at him as her arms wrapped tighter around his neck. 

He watched her face intently, almost losing himself when she threw her head back and moaned.  He tried to distract himself but he was so close.

“Sansa….” He gritted out.  “I’m going to come.  I can’t stop….shit….I’m sorry…”

“Do it Jon,” she whimpered.  “I love seeing you come apart.”

Her words combined with the intensity in her eyes when she looked at him pushed him over the edge, his heart beating against his ribs as he pulsed inside of her.  The pleasure of his release mixing with the pain surging through his limbs from the strain of taking Sansa against the wall.  He called out her name and squeezed her tightly to him as he came back down, gasping for air.

Jon set her down gently, taking her face in his hands and kissing her.  “I love you I love you I love you.  I missed you so much.  So fucking much.  My beautiful sweet girl.”

Sansa held her arms around his neck, whispering words into his ear that made his chest seize.  Taking his hand, she led him to the bed, his legs feeling like they would come out from underneath him.  She motioned for him to lay down and straddled him. 

“I don’t know how we’re going to get home,” she mumbled against his chest as she kissed down his chest, flicking her tongue against his nipple and then sucking it between her lips.  “All I want to do is stay in this room forever, loving every inch of you from the top of your head to the tip of your toes.”  She moved farther down his body, nuzzling her nose in the thatch of hair below his navel.  Jon whimpered and jumped with every movement she made, tears stinging his eyes.  He nearly came off the bed when her mouth slid over his still half-hard cock.

“Oh fuck!  Oh fuck!  S-s-s-s-a-a-ansa…I’m too sensitive.  I can’t….” he muttered.  “Please sweetheart…..Oh fuck!”

Sansa stroked him with her hand, her mouth staying on his cock as she teased the head with her tongue.  Jon moaned loudly, the sensation of her warm, wet mouth mixing with the sharpness of his still sensitive cock.

“You are driving me mad!” He could feel his erection building back up.  “You feel so good but it almost fucking hurts.”

Sansa didn’t say anything but she fixed her eyes on him as she climbed over him and sank down.

“Oh shit!” Jon yelled. 

Sansa almost laughed at his outburst, his words coming fast and sounding desperate.  She rolled her hips and intentionally let her hair fall over his chest, something she knew drove him crazy.  With one hand on her hip to guide her, he played with her red locks with the other hand, letting his fingers glide through the cool, silky strands.  His eyes were locked on hers, giving her butterflies in her stomach.  His hand moved to her chest, pressed flat against her heart.  Sansa could feel her peak building and began chasing it, moving faster and harder against him.

“Good girl,” Jon said.  “Keep going love.  Keep going….”

Her breathing turned to gasps as her body tensed, Jon’s hand moving from her hip to wrap around the side of her neck, his thumb at her throat.  He caressed the skin lightly as she came, he could feel every inch of her as the spasms came and went until she took a deep breath and he pulled her down to his chest, kissing her head and squeezing her tightly.

Flipping them over, Jon slowly thrust back and forth.  Sliding his arms under hers, he held her close as he kissed her deeply and continued his slow pace.  Gone was the desperation and the race to finish and in its place was the need to just hold her close and get lost in the feeling of their connection.

When they woke up, it was late afternoon and the sun was going down.  Jon woke to Sansa laughing.

“What’s so funny?” he mumbled. 

“I don’t think we’re going to see much of Italy if we spend our vacation like this,” she said. 

Jon smirked and rolled over on top of her.  He slipped back inside of her and began playfully biting her neck and sucking on the skin.  “I can think of worse ways to spend a vacation.  You’ve already made the trip worth it.”

“And if we didn’t spend our time naked?” she asked.

“Still worth it,” Jon said.  “Have you ever been to Pompeii?”

“No,” Sansa said.  “I haven’t.  Harder Jon.”

Jon laughed, the way she gave him orders within a normal conversation amusing him.  Of course, most normal conversations don’t take place during sex.

“We should go while we’re here,” he said.  “It’s a short plane trip and there’s dick pics everywhere.”

“I see enough dick with we’re together,” she teased.

Jon reached down between them, rubbing his thumb against her clit.  “I’m going to make you come and then I’m going to take you out to dinner.  How does that sound?”

“Sounds like the perfect vacation,” Sansa said.


	10. Out of the smoke, into the fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa makes a snap decision that will change her and Jon's life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of edge for entertainment. Shit we do as teenagers in love....

“My Mother would have a heart attack if she knew we defiled most of Italy,” Sansa said.

Jon chuckled. “Well I would hope she would never find out!”

“It wouldn’t surprise me if Marg runs straight over there to tell her. She was still pretty pissed off when I talked to her yesterday. She’s been one of my friends since we were young kids but honestly, I am so sick of her shit. I’m sick of her in general. I can’t wait until we move out of that fucking town next week. If I never talk to any of those assholes again, it will be too soon.” Sansa snapped. “I’m tired of the small town politics and gossip.”

“Damn Sansa,” Jon said shocked. “Tell me how you really feel.”

“Sorry, I’m just tired of it all.” She said.

“I know, try to get some rest. It’s going to be a long flight and we need to start getting our shit together when we get home. I hope at the least the last week of your vacation was memorable.” He smirked played at his lips. “Sure I can’t talk you into joining the mile high club?”

Sansa laughed. “I don’t think I could! You have left me broken and sore!”

“Well then…I should kiss it and make it better….”

Sansa slapped his arm for his cheek before laying her head on his shoulder to watch the terrible in-flight movie. Both of them dozed off and were woken when the flight attendant came over the intercom to announce that they were making their arrival.

“Wake up San.” Jon nudged her. “Time to go back to the real world.”

“Fuck the real world,” she mumbled under her breath.

  
Sansa wasn’t wrong. Marg had made it a point to tell her Grandmother about Sansa and Jon’s indiscretion and by the time they got home, her parents knew all about it. Surprisingly, her Dad was the one pretending to ignore it all, claiming she was an adult and he had no right to stick his nose in her business. Her Mother on the other hand had spent the better part of two hours in her bedroom chewing her ear off.

“You can’t just galavant around the World behaving like a hussy,” Catelyn said. “You know we love Jon but you need to behave with decorum. You are a young woman and there is an expectation that you will act as one.”

“Tell me Mom,” Sansa said. “How does one act as a lady? Listen to the men? Pretend to be a sweet little thing who never says a naughty word? Never get angry? Please tell me. I’d love to know.”

“Sansa,” Catelyn said. “You know exactly what I mean. You have been acting out of sorts since you and Jon started seeing one another. You even picked the same school to stay close to each other. Don’t you think you want to explore other options? At least keep your dorm room private. You don’t want people knowing you are…well…”

Sansa cut her off. “Mom, I’m not going to be living in the dorm. You insisted on me having a dorm room but I’m not going to be there. I’m going to be living with Jon in our apartment.”

“What?” Catelyn demanded. “You are not going to be living with Jon while you’re in college. That is unacceptable.”

“You don’t have a choice Mom,” Sansa said. “Dad knew about it and he doesn’t care. At some point I have to hold my own. You can’t stop me.”

Catelyn sighed. “Really? Okay…how about this. If you choose to live with Jon, we aren’t going to pay for your college.”

“Are you serious? We’re engaged! It’s not unusual for couples to live together when they intend to marry.”

“I know that,” she said. “But the deal was that you and Jon would marry after college. Living together will be equivalent to being married and I don’t want that for you.”

“I don’t care what you want Mom,” she said. “This is my life and I’m going to live it.”

Sansa stormed out of her bedroom, practically running down the stairs and out the front door. She was in tears by the time she knocked on Jon’s door.

“What’s wrong Sansa?” Jon was alarmed when he opened the door to his fiance crying on his doorstep. “What happened?”

“Marg did make sure my Mom knew what happened in Italy. Apparently my Dad didn’t tell her that we were going to be living together at school. She says if we live together that they won’t pay for my college.” Her words were fast and Jon had to pick phrases to figure out what she was saying.

“Okay, so we won’t live together. We’re still going to be with each other.” Jon took her hand to pull her into the house. “And sleepovers could be fun.” It was a badly timed joke but he wanted to lighten the mood if he could. “It would be even better than living in sin.”

“What if we weren’t living in sin?” Sansa asked.

“Well, I don’t consider it a sin to start with so I guess that would depend on your belief system I suppose.”

“No Jon,” she said. “What if we were to get married?”

“You mean before we get out of college?” he asked. “I don’t think your parents would be cool with that.”

“I mean now. Tonight. We get in the car, point it towards Vegas and just do it.” Sansa took his hand in hers. “Nobody would know until we got back anyway and by then it would be too late to do anything.”

“You’ve lost your fucking mind Sansa,” Jon snapped. “Your parents would fucking kill me.”

Sansa started crying again. “I don’t care Jon. I don’t fucking care. I want to make choices for myself. I want to marry you. Not when they say I can, when we decide to.”

“Okay,” Jon said. “But I think you deserve so much more than a quickie wedding. I’m only going to do this if we have an actual wedding down the road. Otherwise no fucking way.”

“I’m going to go home and pack a bag,” she said excitedly. Jon grabbed her arm before she could get out the door.

“Sansa, stop.” He pulled her back to him. “We don’t have time to go to Vegas to get married. We leave in two days for school. And I’m pretty sure there is going to be some backlash on this.”

“I won’t go to college,” she said. “I’ll get a job when we get there and we’ll manage. I can go to a community college and then transfer.”

“You’re going to college San,” Jon said. “I don’t care what your Mom says. I have money. I have more money than I can feasibly use in my lifetime. You earned your way into college. If you’re going to be my wife, it will be my job to take care of you. I won’t do this if you don’t follow through with getting your education. It’s all you’ve talked about for two years.”

“I’m still going to go to college,” she said. “I’m just going to have to take a different route.”

“You worry about your grades, I’ll take care of the tuition. But you have to tell your parents that we’re getting married. We can’t just run off and do this. I would never disrespect your Father after he gave me permission to have your hand.” Jon’s face was serious. “You text your parents that we’re going to get married at the courthouse in the morning.”

When they got to the courthouse the next morning, Ned was leaning on the hood of his car waiting for them. He didn’t smile but he also didn’t show any signs of being angry either.

“Hi Daddy,” Sansa said.

Ned looked at her, his face giving nothing away. He stayed silent for a moment before taking a deep breath and giving her a little upturn of his lips. “So you’re getting married today eh?”

“Yes Daddy,” she said. “I know what you’re going to say but we love each other. And there will be benefits to us being legally married at school. And Jon is going to take care of my college costs so it will save you money. I just don’t want to wait to marry him Daddy.”

“Your Mom refused to come,” he said. “She said you had made your bed and now you were going to lie in it.”

“You didn’t agree with her?” Sansa asked.

“Yes, I agree with your Mother. This is a huge step and I’m not sure you and Jon are mature enough to understand the depth of what you are about to do but this is your life. And regardless of what I think, I’m not going to miss my daughter’s wedding. Jon is a good man. The kind of man I always prayed you would marry. The timeline sucks but not the story.”

Sansa jumped up, wrapping her arms around her Dad’s shoulders and hugging him tightly. Ned looked at Jon over her shoulder, his eyes glistening with tears he fought back.

“And I will pay for your college,” Ned said. “I don’t care what your Mother says, it’s the last thing I get to do for my little girl.”

“Ned,” Jon said. “I will take very good care of her. I have the means to pay for her education. I love her more than life itself and I promise to do everything in my power to make her life amazing.”

“I know you will,” Ned said. “Though I suspect you don’t know how expensive her clothing budget alone is.” He laughed loudly, Jon joining him. “Well…let’s go do this thing.”

The ceremony itself was brief, within an hour they were back home packing the rest of their belongings. Catelyn hadn’t been mean when they returned but she certainly wasn’t her usual warm self. Jon decided it would be better if they left that day, stay in a hotel for a couple of days until their apartment was ready. He waited until they were on the road to call his Mom and tell her the news. He had to put the phone on the dash to get away from her screaming. Luckily they passed under a bridge and the signal was lost.

“Damn,” Sansa said. “Your Mom was angrier than mine was!”

“She thinks I just gave away my money since we don’t have a prenup,” he said. “Everything comes down to cash for her.”

“I will sign it if you want me to,” Sansa said. “I didn’t marry you for your money. That’s not what I intended to get out of this.”

“What did you intend to get out of this?” he asked curiously. He still hadn’t pieced together why she would have been so desperate to get married.

“Your last name,” she said simply.

“Well…then you should probably learn how to spell it.” Jon laughed.

“Fuck you,” she said.

“It’s our wedding night,” Jon said. “I intend to do that and more.”


	11. Growing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa start their new lives together with one little hitch.
> 
> Jon grows a pair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing this for over a week now in between adding to one of my other darker stories. I needed this one to lighten up the mood.

Jon drove down the freeway, a sleeping Sansa in the passenger seat. She had been out cold for a couple of hours and it had given Jon plenty of time to think. He often wondered why he never told her no. The answer was always the same though. He didn’t tell her no because he loved her…and dearly at it. He was pretty sure if she asked him to rope the moon for her, he’d find a way to do it.  
As the highway markers passed by in a blur, his mind wandered.  
I’m eighteen and I have a wife. I don’t even know how to take care of myself and now I’m responsible for another person.  
His stomach sank at his next thought.  
What if I get her pregnant? Then I’ll be responsible for two other people. We can’t get pregnant…not for a long time…not for any reason…..fuck I hope she doesn’t ask me for a baby. I’d follow her into the pits of hell with a smile on my face.  
“Where are we?” Sansa asked groggily.  
“We just passed the Arizona state line,” he said. “We’ll pull over to a hotel soon. I just want to get as far as we can before we stop.”  
“Are we in a rush to get there?” she asked.  
“Not officially, no.” He looked over to her. “I just want to get there so we can try to settle into our lives maybe with a day or two to spare before classes start.”  
“I have to change all my paperwork though,” she said. “It’s going to be a pain in the ass.”  
Jon looked at her confused. “Didn’t you already do all your paperwork?”  
“Yes but now I have a different last name,” she said. “And we’re married so we need to let the school know that.”  
“Yeah, I guess you’re right. It’s so fucking weird to think that you’re my wife. I have no idea how to do this you know,” he said.  
“Me either but I figure it isn’t much different than what we were doing before.” Sansa yawned and stretched. “Now we just have a piece of paper.”  
“It’s a lot different,” Jon said. “Sansa….we can’t have kids for a long ass time. I mean like ten years long time.”  
“So now would be a bad time to tell you why I wanted to get married?” Sansa said.  
Jon nearly swerved off the road. “Oh fuck!”  
“Jon! Jon!” Sansa yelled. “I’m fucking kidding! Sheesh! Calm down! I’m still on the pill and intend to stay that way for the foreseeable future.”  
Pulling over to the side of the road, Jon’s hands were shaking, his body trembling. He got out of the car and paced back and forth. Sansa got out of the car to follow him.  
“Jon…” She reached for him, sliding her hand around his side from behind and resting her face against his back. “If you don’t want to be married, we can get it annulled. I don’t want you to regret this.”  
Taking her hand in his, he held her hand at his chest. “I don’t regret marrying you Sansa. I knew the night we went on our first date I was going to put a ring on your finger. It isn’t that. I don’t want to fuck this up. I don’t want to fuck you up.”  
“How would you fuck me up?” she asked.  
“I don’t have the background you do. You have two parents who love each other and taught you how to love.” He turned around to face her. “I don’t really talk about this but even before my Dad died, my parents had very little to do with each other. He even had a girlfriend and I wouldn’t put it past my Mother to have had her own distractions. I know they loved each other at some point but by the time I was old enough to understand, you wouldn’t know it. I don’t want that for us. The thought of me turning out like my Dad scares the shit out of me. For all I know, I’m going to be rubbish at being married.”  
“You don’t have to make a ton of promises to me. I only need one,” Sansa said.  
“What’s that?”  
“Just love me. Love me when I’m happy. Love me when I’m sad. Love me when you’re angry with me. That’s all I want from you,” she said. “And I’ll do the same for you.”  
“No more of the pregnancy jokes okay? I’m already about as high strung as I can be right now,” he said. “I have no idea how to be a husband. I just keep thinking about all the shit I have to figure out and what I need to do to take care of you.”  
“You don’t have to take care of me,” she said. “I can figure that out on my own.”  
“On our own doesn’t exist anymore San,” he said. “We are one unit. If you go left, I go left. I would say that if I go right you go right but we both know you’ll drag me the other direction.” He smiled down at her. “I have to make some calls tomorrow. I guess do the adult thing and get you on my medical insurance and all the stuff married people do.”  
“I have medical insurance through my parents,” Sansa said.  
Jon huffed. “Not anymore Princess. You’re a married woman now.”  
Sansa’s eyes widened at the thought. “Well…shit.”  
Jon laughed despite himself. “Yeah…we’re fucking adults in the real world now.”  
“You know,” she said. “It’s still our wedding night for another half an hour.”  
Jon laughed. “We’re probably the only eighteen-year-old newlyweds who didn’t fuck like rabbits on their wedding night.”  
Ten minutes later they were clawing at each other in the backseat of the car, Jon ripping her panties off of her and bunching her skirt around her waist. She pulled at his jeans until she got the buttons undone and reach into his boxers to pull his hardness out. When she sank down on him, they both groaned, taking only a moment to adjust before she began riding him hard while he held onto her hips for dear life.  
“Holy fuck Sansa!” Jon yelled out. “You’re wild!”  
Sansa grinned. “Do you want me to stop? Is this too much for you?”  
“Fuck no!” He gripped her hips harder. “Keep going!”  
Jon flipped them over, burying himself back in Sansa while holding her leg up with his arm under her knee. He thrust just as hard into her as she had done to him when she was on top. He was sure the car had to be rocking and if someone were to drive past them, there would be no mistaking what they were doing. The windows were fogged up and both of them were sweating profusely.  
Jon slowed down, gliding back and forth, pulling himself together enough to play with her clit the way he knew would have her screaming and peaking in moments. She flexed her hips against him, raising her leg to rest her ankle on his shoulder. When she came, she bucked against him so hard he almost hit his head on the roof of the car. He pulled her leg down, wrapping it around his waist before pressing into her as deep as he could. He thrusts were short and slow, his groan reverberating through the car when his release washed over him. His body tingled from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. He collapsed on top of her, both of them losing themselves in fits of laughter.  
“Well,” he said into her neck. “We may not know how to be married but sure seem to know how to do that.” He propped himself up on his elbows, looking down at her as he brushed sweaty strands of hair from her forehead.   
“Nobody knows how to be married when they first do it,” Sansa said quietly. “We just have to make sure that we remember why we did it and know that we love each other even when we are pissed off at each other.”  
Jon smiled. “I’m glad I married my best friend.”  
“Me too,” Sansa agreed.  
“And that she’s hot and looks damn good naked,” Jon said. “Ouch!” He pulled his arm back, a red spot blotching his skin where Sansa had pinched him. “What? You are hot and look good naked! Hell, I’m thinking we should just forego clothes all together when we are home. We’ll get really good curtains and just go commando.”   
“Commando?” Sansa laughed.   
“Yup,” he said. “Nudie to the booty. We can watch tv naked, cook naked, study naked….”  
“I don’t think studying naked would be a good idea,” Sansa teased. “We’d never get anything done.”  
“Good point,” he said. “Speaking of which, we better get back on the road. We only have an hour or so before we get to the hotel.”

“Well.” Jon said as they pulled into the driveway of their new home. “It’s official. We are as far away from home as we can possibly be without crossing an ocean.”

“Thank God!” Sansa exclaimed. 

When they got to the door, Jon paused for a moment after unlocking the door. Looking sideways towards her, he grinned before scooping her up in his arms. “I have to carry you across the threshold!” He kicked the door open and went into the house with both of them giggling in between kisses. When he turned around, he nearly dropped Sansa, his mouth falling open and his eyes wide.

“Mom,” he said startled.

Sitting on the couch in the living room, his Mother offered a small smile. “Hello to the newly weds.”

“Can I ask what you’re doing here?” Jon asked as he sat Sansa down.

“I’m not allowed to be in one of my homes?” she asked.

“This isn’t your home,” he said. “This is our house.”

“So am I not welcome?”

“Of course you are,” he said. “But you should have let us know that you were coming. We just got here. It isn’t the best time if I’m being honest.”

“You gave me the key,” she said. “I figured you intended me to be here sometimes.”

Sansa looked at Jon questioningly. He shrugged and mouthed what she thought was ‘sorry.’

“Well,” he said. “It’s already late so we’ll just make due. You can take the guest room.”

“Sansa’s room?” Lyanna asked.

“No Mom,” Jon said wearily. “That is the guest room. Sansa and I are obviously sharing a bedroom. That was the plan even before we got married.”

Jon brought the rest of their bags in, putting them in the bedroom without saying much else to his Mother. Sansa didn’t know why Jon was in such a foul mood but she had decided to work in the kitchen to avoid him. As she washed the dishes, Jon came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“Let’s go out to dinner tonight,” he said. “There’s a great little steakhouse up the road from here and all the reviews all great.”

“I thought you wanted me to make dinner,” she said. “I’m supposed to be the little wife now right?”

“It’s been a long day. Let’s get out of here and get dinner.”

“Is your Mom going to join us?” Sansa asked.

“Fuck no,” he said. “I’m actually considering us staying in a hotel until she leaves town!”

“Jon! That’s horrible!” Sansa said. “She’s your Mom!”

“I know,” he said nuzzling his face into her neck. “And I’d like to be able to fuck my wife in my own goddamn house without her being down the hall.”

“How long is she staying?” Sansa asked.

“I’ve already told her she has to be gone by the time we start school,” he said. “I have too much on my plate as is.”

“Speaking of which,” Sansa said. “I’ll get dressed.”

Jon felt like a kid again sneaking into his own house in the middle of the night, the two of them trying to be silent as they went to their bedroom. Once they were behind closed doors, Jon sighed and took a deep breath.

“We’re going to have to remember that steak house,” Sansa said. She was stripping off her dress and hanging up in the closet. “It was really damn good.”

Jon had already tossed his clothes on the chair and was in his underwear. Sitting on the end of the bed, he watched Sansa putting away her shoes in the closet before she walked over to the dresser to take off her jewelry.

“Do that again,” Jon said.

“Do what again?” she asked.

“Go back to the closet and walk back across the room.” 

“Why?” Sansa gave him a strange look.

A smirk played on Jon’s lips. “Because I like watching you walk across our bedroom in your bra and panties. You can lose the bra if you want though but those panties are sexy as fuck.”

“We can’t do that! Your Mom would hear us!” Sansa said. She took off her bra and tossed it at him with a smile.

“Come here,” he said. His eyes were dark and fixed on her as she walked to him, standing between his legs. He leaned down to kiss her belly, moving up to her ribs and making her shiver when his hair brushed against the underside of her breasts. His hands firmly gripped her hips and pulled her center to his face. He nipped at the lace of her panties with his lips, nosing at her center and taking a deep breath. Jon turned her around, pulling her panties down with his fingers. “Spread your legs.”

“Jjjjoooonnnn,” she whimpered. He tapped the inside of her thigh and she spread her legs, looking back over her shoulder at him. Jon was still sitting on the bed, his eyes scanning over her body. One hand went to her mound, cupping her while the other went to her back, pushing her over.

“One of these days I want to take a picture of this,” he said. “Have it blown up and put it on the wall. Bet my Mom wouldn’t pull surprise visits then.”

Sansa laughed and tried to straighten up but Jon’s hands were firm and held her where she was. Her legs almost collapsed underneath her when she felt his breath and then his mouth on her. He traced her lips with his tongue, dipping and prodding as he went. She jumped when his mouth moved higher and he flicked against her backside.   
“Jon! No!” she hissed. 

“What?” Jon said trying to sound innocent.

“Not my ass! Never my ass!” Sansa said.

“I’m just playing! It’s not like I’m going to fuck you there!” Jon said. “Try to relax. If you really don’t like it, I won’t do it again.”

“I’m never taking it in the ass,” Sansa said. “Let’s just make that very clear right now. And if you put your mouth on my ass, I’m not kissing you either.”

“Even if I brush my teeth?” Jon teased.

“Shut up Jon!” She squealed when he grabbed her around her waist and flipped her around to land on the bed.

“Turn over,” he ordered. 

Sansa gave him a look, refusing to budge until he grabbed her and turned her himself, using his knee to separate her legs and rest himself between her thighs, his chest against her back. He brought his lips to the shell of her ear, his warm breath tickling.

“I won’t ever do anything to you that you don’t want,” he said. “If you don’t want me near your backside, I won’t. It’s a damn shame though because you have the cutest little ass on you.”

Sansa laughed into the pillow before gasping when Jon pressed his fingers against her center.

“You’re pretty fucking wet,” he whispered in her ear. “Do you know how much I love that?”

Sansa moaned loudly when he slid into her. 

“Ssshhhh…” Jon brought his hand to her mouth, lightly covering her lips as he slowly moved his hips against her. “You have to be quiet tonight. Ouch! Shit!”

Sansa bit his finger before kissing it lightly and giggling. 

“You naughty little shit,” he teased. “That’s fine. You want to be bitey….I can play at that too.” He nipped the back of her shoulder gently, leaving a little red mark that he soothed with his tongue. He thrust harder into her, fighting the urge to laugh loudly at her attempts to keep her moans quiet. “Maybe I’ll make you scream. Have you screaming my name at the top of your lungs for the entire neighborhood to hear.”

Pulling away, Jon turned her over, dropping down to kiss the inside of her thighs. She squeaked when his tongue brushed over her center before he went to the place he knew would have her shaking. He held her hips down with one hand while playing with her breasts with the other. Within moments he got what he wanted when she arched her back and cried out his name. He rested his head between her legs while he waited for her to come back down.

“Well…you didn’t scream my name but I do believe I win this round,” he said.

“Get on your back,” she ordered. When Jon just raised an eyebrow at her, she sat up and smacked him on the shoulder. “Now. On your back.”

“Married a few days and you’re already ordering me around,” Jon joked as he sat up and turned around. He sat up to watch Sansa before she put her hand on his chest and shoved him down. “Not so rough! Jeez!”

Sansa straddled his hips, lining herself up with him before sinking down on him. When he tried to speak, she put her hand on his mouth. “Shut up. You have to be quiet remember?”

“Is this where I bite you?” he mumbled through her fingers.

“No,” she said. “This is where you shut up and let me fuck you.”

“By all means,” Jon said. “Carry on.”

Sansa straightened her back, grinding against him and throwing her head back. The ends of her waist-length hair brushed over his thighs. Jon sat up, wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing his hands to her upper back. He nuzzled his face into her neck, holding her close to him as she moved against him. He flittered kisses down her neck and across her collar bones before cupping her face and kissing her lips. Sansa stopped moving, carding her fingers through his hair and pulling slightly, just enough to make him wince.

“Don’t stop,” Jon pleaded. Dropping his hands to her butt, he pulled her against him and thrust up. “I’m almost there.”

Sansa gave him a wicked smile and backed off of him. He tried to grab her but she moved too quickly, kissing his chest and down his stomach, her fingers tracing the lines of muscle until she wrapped her hand around his cock, stroking for a few seconds before taking him in her mouth. 

“Oh my God Sansa!” Jon said. His voice was husky and low, almost growling her name. He gathered her hair in his hand, pulling it to the side so he could watch himself disappear into her mouth. “You are too fucking good at this. I’m going to….” He tried to pull away from her but she held onto him tightly, nodding her head. “Oh shit…Sansa….” He gritted out. “Do you want me to?” She nodded again and he lost it. He moaned loudly as he came, gasping and grunting with each pulse, letting out a yelp when Sansa pulled off of him with suction on the sensitive tip of his dick. Sitting up, she swallowed and smiled at him seductively. He was still shaky as he watched her.

He fell back, staring at the ceiling and trying to get his wits about him. Sansa snuggled into his side, kissing along his ribs and making him twitch. 

“So how disgusting was it?” Jon asked.

“Not at all,” she said. “I did find it endearing that you asked permission first. Though I’m pretty sure you woke everyone in the neighborhood.”

“Oh shit!” Jon put his hand on his face. “Well…it is what it is. It’s probably not the worst thing in the World for people to know I like fucking my wife almost as much as I love her.”

“Oh you romantic fool!” Sansa teased.

 

The next morning, Jon followed the scent of coffee to the kitchen where his Mother was already up and cooking breakfast. She poured him a cup and slid it over to him.

“We have a lot of work to do on this house,” she said. “It needs paint and we really should get better furniture.”

“I like the furniture we have Mom,” he said. “Sansa and I picked it out ourselves online. We like simple.”

“But it’s too plain. And the walls are..” She said before Jon cut her off.

“Mom, this is our home. We will get it put together ourselves. Please just stop trying to micromanage my life,” Jon said.

“You’re being rude,” Lyanna said.

Jon put his cup down, harder than he had intended, some of the hot liquid coming over the brim and landing on his hand. “No Mom. You’re being rude! You show up here uninvited and unannounced. You did it intentionally to put a damper on Sansa and I settling into our new house and our life together. You have Sansa feeling uncomfortable in her own home!”

“Really? Because you two didn’t seem too uncomfortable last night when you got back from dinner. In fact, it seemed like you were putting on a show to make me uncomfortable,” she shot back.

“Mom…for fuck sake. I’m married. Sansa isn’t just a friend. She isn’t just my girlfriend. She is my wife. I know you and Dad didn’t touch each other but we are different. We love each other.” Jon took the plate she handed him.

“Can I ask why you bought this house instead of just renting while you’re in college?” she asked. “Seems like a big step when you’re only here for a few years.”

“I’m not going back,” he said. “We are staying here for the foreseeable future. We like it here and we want to start our lives our own way.”

“So you’re okay with Sansa taking your money?”

Jon stood up, his nostrils flaring. “You think Sansa married me for money?”

“I think it’s convenient that you two got married so quickly and without any warning,” she said. 

“She doesn’t even know anything about my finances.” He didn’t feel hungry anymore. “It isn’t something we have discussed.”

“She has to know we are wealthy,” she said. “That is obvious.”

Jon huffed. “Technically, I am wealthy. You live off of me. Dad intentionally gave me everything and I think that’s why you’re being so shitty about my wife. You couldn’t give a fuck about what I do, you never have. You care about someone else taking money you think belongs to you.”

“I can just see what is going on,” she said. “Sansa isn’t the first girl to use what is between her legs to get what she wants.”

Jon came out of his seat. “Have you lost your fucking mind?” he yelled. He could feel his temper flaring and he fought to calm himself down before Sansa heard what was going on. “I’m going to make myself very clear here so we can move past this and work towards you and Sansa being on good terms. I bankroll you. Without me, you don’t have a pot to piss in. I am not so thick as to not understand why you are so upset about me getting married. You controlled the trust until I turned 18 and now you have to rely on me cutting you a check. You are my Mother. I love you and I will always make sure you are taken care of but if you want to continue with the lifestyle you have chosen to become accustomed to, you better start treating me and my wife with respect. Otherwise, you will get the bare minimum. Do we understand each other?”

Lyanna’s eyes were wide. “Fine. Understood.”

“And while we’re getting the ugliness out of the way,” he added. “In the future, you will not intrude upon Sansa and I’s home without calling first and getting permission.”  
“Fine,” she said through gritted teeth. “Finish your breakfast or am I being too bossy?”

“No, now you’re being a Mom.” Jon stabbed his eggs, shoveling a forkful into his mouth. “It’s a good look for you.”

Sansa stood at the end of the hallway, stifling her giggles. If her mother-in-law wasn’t standing in the kitchen, she would have run in there and given Jon a repeat performance of the previous night for how turned on she was with this new aggressive man she had married. Instead, she straightened herself up and smiled as she joined them for breakfast.


	12. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa find out that a marriage involves a lot more than running off to the courthouse and decorating a house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this with the mindset I had at 18. The type of issues that acme up in relationships at that young of an age and the growing pains we all go through trying to get to our real adulthood.

They had been married for six months.  And if Jon was being honest, it had been a hard six months. 

Outside of their attachment to one another, they were both independent by nature.  Jon had grown up accustomed to being alone and living in his own little world while Sansa had been raised to feel like the world revolved around her.  The easy nature of their relationship when they were kids in high school disappeared when they had to become adults with real world problems.

There were nights they fought until the early morning hours.  Both bleary-eyed with hoarse voices from screaming at one another.  Jon had spent quite a few classes barely hanging on, exhausted from their arguments and lack of sleep. It was those nights that he was glad they  had given up the lease on the apartment they were originally going to get and purchased the house.  At least they were far enough from their neighbors that the police never ended up knocking on their door.  There was one particular night Jon had taken all of Sansa’s clothes and hid them because he was so sure she would be gone by the time the sun came up.  Even as pissed off as his wife was, she laughed when she got out of the shower the next morning and realized she literally had nothing to wear.  When Jon got up, he found a note on the kitchen counter:

_Good Morning Husband,_

_Since you nicked all of my fucking clothes, I’m wearing yours to class today.  Including your underwear._

_Love,_

_Your wife_

When she got home that afternoon, he met her at the door to see if she had actually worn his underwear.  She had.  And his very favorite jersey, something he had no doubt was intentional.  Though from Jon’s recollection, that ended up being a very good evening.

Most of their fights were nothing more than growing pains.  The same sort of stuff most couples go through when establishing their relationship but in their case, they were married.  And eighteen.  While most of their friends were out partying and having a good time, they were learning to live together.  To adapt to each other’s little eccentricities.  Figuring out how to take care of themselves while simultaneously taking care of each other. 

Initially, Sansa had treated their marriage like they were playing house.  Decorating each room until it was perfect.  Cleaning the house and making sure dinner was ready when Jon got home in the evening.  Jon on the other hand had always been the more serious one of the two and spent his time fretting over everything he needed to remember and take care of.  Making sure the bills were paid on time, insurance premiums were never missed, and Sansa had everything she needed and most of the time, wanted. 

One of their fights had been over Sansa working.  She didn’t like asking Jon for money and had started putting applications in at restaurants around the area for a waitressing job.  Being beautiful, she had gotten hired at a restaurant that specialized in scantily clad women serving business men and college frat boys their fried cheese and hamburgers.  It took one trip to the restaurant with a few of his buddies for the situation to come to an end.  By the time they got home that night, Jon was fit to be tied.  He slammed the door as they walked into the house, causing Sansa to jump and look at him questioningly.

“What?” she demanded.

“I want you to quit that job,” he said.  “It’s not going to work out.”

“It’s fine Jon.  I’m making damn good money and finally able to contribute something to our home.  Why would you want me to give it up?” she questioned.

Jon’s lips pursed tightly.  “Because we don’t need the money.  And I don’t like it.  Those men look at you like they want to fuck you.”

“I think that’s the point,” she said. 

“So you like other men fantasizing about fucking you?”

“To be honest,” Sansa said.  “I really don’t care.  I take their money and then I come home and climb into bed with you.  You do realize this type of establishment wouldn’t exist if men didn’t want the fantasy?”

“Have you fucked any of them?” he asked.  His voice was cold.

“Yeah Jon,” Sansa said sarcastically.  “Every night I have a line out the door.  I just bend over and take it like….”

“Goddamn it Sansa!” Jon roared.  He stormed down the hallway, slamming the bedroom door.  He paced back and forth in front of their bed, rage surging through him.  He knew he was being illogical.   Sansa had never given him any reason to think she wasn’t faithful.  He was acting like she was his possession. 

What followed was nearly a week of Sansa ignoring Jon’s existence, and that was when he saw her.  It seemed like when he was home, she was at work.  He started skipping a few classes here and there in hopes of seeing her but it was to no avail.  Jon was at his wit’s end when he got a text message from Sansa’s brother Robb.

‘Dude.  Heads up.  Don’t know what the fuck is going on between you and Sansa but Mom is on her way there as we speak.  She just left for the airport.”

“What?” Send

“My Mom, who also happens to be Sansa’s Mom is on her way to the airport.  She was saying something about fixing Sansa’s fuck up.  I’m not a brilliant man but I’m thinking it has something to do with your marriage.”

“Fucking hell.” Send.

Jon started calling Sansa, desperate to get ahold of her.  She didn’t answer her phone so he texted.

“Answer your fucking phone Sansa.  Now!” Send.

“Fuck you.”

“Why is your Mother on her way here?” Send.

“What the fuck are you talking about?  I’m almost home.  I’ll see you in a minute.”

The minutes seemed to go by slowly while he waited for Sansa to get home.  He hadn’t seen her in two days and he felt his heart leap as she walked through the door.

“What do you mean my Mom is coming?” Sansa demanded.

Jon looked at her surprised.  “You didn’t know your Mom was coming?”

“No,” she said.  “Why would I?”

Jon huffed.  “I figured you’d told her we were getting divorced.”

“We’re getting divorced?” Sansa’s eyes were wide. 

“Fuck San…I don’t know.  It seems to be the way you’re headed right now.”

“No, I’m not dipshit,” Sansa said.  “I’m just pissed off at you.  People don’t get divorced over stupid shit.”

“How am I supposed to know this is stupid shit?” Jon asked.  “I’m eighteen.  I don’t know my ass from a hole in the ground half the time.”

Sansa laughed.  “No, you don’t.  This was stupid shit.  What are we going to do?”

Jon started running around the living room, picking up clothes and trash.  “We better get this house picked up!  We’ve been living like pigs since we started fighting.  Your Mom is going to flip out!”

“You’re right,” she said.  She quickly started gathering dishes and taking them into the kitchen.  “We need to pretend like we’re happily married.  Grab those plates!”  She was shoving the dishes into the dishwasher as fast as she could.

“What do you mean pretend?” Jon yelled from the other room. 

“I mean, shut the fuck up and get the goddamn plates.  We need to dust and vacuum quickly,” she said.

“It’s going to take your Mom at least a few hours to get here, I don’t think we need to run around like chickens with our heads cut off.”  Jon put the plates on the counter.

“Vacuum and I’ll dust after I start the washer.  And then we’re going to fuck,” Sansa said.

“We’re going to fuck?” Jon asked incredulously.  “Do you ever stay on the same page for more than a minute?  An hour ago we weren’t even speaking.”

Sansa came into the living room, wiping everything she could reach down.  “That was an hour ago.”

“As usual, you’ve lost me.”

“We always get along when we fuck.  We have never had a fight within a few hours of fucking.  We are going to fuck before my Mom gets here and we are going to continue fucking each other as often as possible while she is here so we don’t go at each other’s throats.  Got it?”

Jon smirked.  “If we’re going to be doing that while your Mom is here, you better figure out how to turn down the volume.  My Mom is still crying herself to sleep at night.”

Jon ducked by instinct, the pillow Sansa threw at him still managing to catch him.  Clearly, she threw by instinct too.

Once they had the house picked up, they stood next to each other, looking around for anything they may have missed.  Sansa squealed when Jon hauled her over his shoulder and headed down the hallway.

“Jon!” She slapped his back and then his butt.  He didn’t put her down until they got to the bedroom and he dropped her on the mattress.  He quickly started unfastening his jeans, grabbing Sansa’s pants and pulling them down her legs before getting his own off and on the floor next to hers.  He let his eyes wander up and down her body as she sat up just enough to pull her shirt over her head.  Grabbing her ankles, he pulled her to the edge of the bed before wrapping both of his hands around the back of her neck and kissing her.  He kept her lips on his until she put her hands on his chest, pushing him back.

“We have to breathe!” She giggled.  “You’re all randy today.”

Jon’s eyes were dark and focused on her.  “I haven’t touched you in a week.  I haven’t even gotten to hear your voice.”  He felt his heart thud when he let that realization sink into him.  His eyes stung as he tried to pull it together and maintain himself.  “I can’t stand it.  We can’t do this.  I need you….this.”  He spread his hands out, motioning between the two of them.

“You have me,” Sansa said quietly.

“I am going to change my schedule next semester so my classes are night classes,” Jon said.  “That way I’m home during the day with you and at school when you go to work.  But I want you to limit yourself to working part-time.  You still need to be able to take your classes and study.”

“You don’t have to worry about that,” she said. “I quit my job.”

“What?” he asked.  “You didn’t need to do that.  I was just being an asshole.”

Sansa rolled her eyes.  “Yes, you were.  But I can understand where you’re coming from.  I know I don’t like it when I see how some of the girls at school look at you.  Or that lady who works at the grocery store?  And here I am parading around in my underwear letting men pay me to serve them food.”

“You really aren’t helping the situation,” Jon said lightly.  “You shouldn’t have to quit your job just because I lost my damn mind.”

“It wasn’t that,” she said.  “We have been fighting so much lately and I know a good lot of that is because I’m not doing what I need to be doing as a wife.  But I do think we need to discuss me getting an allowance since I’m not going to be working.  I still like shoes you know.”

Jon pushed her knees apart, settling himself between her legs.  He had complained about how high the bed was when she had picked this bedroom suite out but now he could see the selling point of it.  It put her exactly where he wanted her.  He leaned down, his lips next to her ear.  “Give me your panties,” he whispered.

“Take them off me,” she challenged.

Jon’s voice got lower.  “Give me….your panties.”

Sansa lifted her butt, sliding them down her legs.  She set them beside her on the bed.  “Happy?”

“No, I told you to give them to me.”  He held out his hand.  She put the panties in his palm.  “Thank you.”

“Why did you want my panties?” she asked.

He smirked.  “Because your Mom is going to be here soon and I like the idea of knowing you are going to be around the house without them on.”

“You are filthy,” she said. 

“True, but I think you love it.  I can already see how turned on you are from this.  You like it when I mess with you like this?”

“Shut up and fuck me,” Sansa said.  “We don’t have time to play around.”

“That’s where you’re wrong,” Jon said with a smile.  “We have all the time in the world.  Technically, we aren’t expecting her so if we’re not home..well…and your Mom doesn’t have a key.”  He played with the red curls at her center before rubbing his thumb against her clit and pushing his two middle fingers into her.  She writhed against him.  He teased her for a few minutes.  “Do you want me to make you come this way?”

“Jon…” she breathed out.  “Please….”

“I bet you I could,” he said.  “You’re already soaking my hand.” 

He focused his attention on her face as he stroked her.  He loved watching her.  He knew how to push her to the edge and hold her there, her head pushed back against the bed and her chest arched up.  Every few seconds she would relax a little and he would build her back up until he chose his moment.  He pulled his hand away from her, pushing himself into her to the hilt and holding her hips tight.  He thrust hard and fast, still keeping his eyes on Sansa’s face.  Her entire body tensed up, her back arching hard as she took a deep breath.  Her peak took Jon’s with it, pulling at him until he was pulsing inside of her.  He collapsed on top of her, his lips at her ear.

He was panting.  “We better get our shit together.  Your Mom’s cab just pulled in.”

They both moved quickly to get dressed, Sansa giving him a glare when he refused to hand over her panties or allow her to another pair.  She finally gave up and threw on a pair of leggings with one of his tshirts that went to her knees.

As she hurried to their bedroom door, Jon grabbed her by the hips pulling her back against him.  “To finish what we started earlier,” he said.  “You don’t need an allowance.  We’ll get the details sorted out later but I’m pretty sure husbands don’t give their wives allowances.”

The doorbell rang.  He held onto her for another moment. 

“Jon,” she said.  “You have to tell me before Mom comes in.  Why did you want my panties?”

“I have my reasons,” he said.  “We better get the door.”


	13. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catelyn arrives and Jon doesn't know what to expect. As usual, she surprises him. And he has a little surprise for Sansa.

“Hi Mom,” Sansa said as she opened the door.  “Surprise inspection?”

Catelyn raised her eyebrow.  “Yeah, something like that.  Are you going to let me in?”

Sansa took a step back, sweeping her arm to invite Catelyn into the house.  Jon smiled sheepishly as he walked past her to grab her bags from the cab driver and pay the fare.  When he came back into the house, he saw Sansa and her Mom in the kitchen as he took the suitcases to the guest room.  When he came back, they were sitting at the breakfast bar with cups of coffee, seemingly having a conversation though from what Jon could tell, Sansa was uncomfortable.

“Jon,” Catelyn called out.  “You can come join us.  You don’t need to hide out in your own house.”

“Yes Mrs. Stark,” Jon said quietly.  He scurried into the kitchen, looking around for a seat that wasn’t right next to his mother-in-law.  He settled for the stool on the other side of Sansa though it did seem odd.  Like they were little kids being sat down for a discipline talk.

Catelyn looked back and forth between them.  Jon looked to Sansa for reassurance, a look of fear on his face that was in direct contrast with the smirk on hers.  Obviously, Sansa wasn’t taking this as seriously as he was.  He held his breath for a battle that never came to fruition.  They did nothing but sip their coffee and have a casual conversation, the anticipation at every word nearly driving him to distraction with anxiety.  When Catelyn excused herself to rest after a long travel day, Jon practically bolted to their bedroom, falling back on the bed.  He was mentally exhausted and they were only an hour into the situation.

Sansa came into the room, the smile still on her face.  Lifting his head up, he rolled his eyes at her before dropping back down and staring at the ceiling.

“Jon,” she said.  “You really need to calm down.  You’ve been wound so tight your head is going to pop off.”

“Of course I have,” he said.  “Your Mom scares the shit out of me and it looks like she’s playing the long game.”

“She isn’t playing the long game.  She’s waiting it out to see how we are together.  She can’t just show up here and start harping on us can she?  She’s going to see what it is she should be lecturing us for,” she said.  “And besides, what can she really do?”  Sansa straddled his hips, unbuttoning the bottom two buttons of his shirt and playing with the course black hair that led into his jeans. 

“She could do a lot San,” Jon said.  “She could destroy my life from the inside out.  You’re her daughter.  She loves you.  I’m the boy that stole you away.”

“How would she destroy your life?” Sansa questioned.

Jon sat up, pulling Sansa against his chest.  He pressed his forehead against hers.  “She could take you back.”

Sansa laughed.  “You didn’t steal me Jon.  Not only did I go willingly, from what I recall, I was the instigator.”

“It doesn’t matter,” he said.  “And she probably doesn’t know this was all your brain child.  She doesn’t know I’m like a little puppy when it comes to you.”

“Trust me,” Sansa said.  “She knows.  Dad was the same way with her.  She knows we love each other.  That’s why she’s here.  If she intended to shred us, it would have already happened.”

“Don’t make me hide all your clothes again,” Jon teased.  His face grew serious.  “I love you.  We’re fucking insane but there’s never going to be a day I don’t love you and want you.”

“Ditto.”

It was several days before Catelyn finally started talking to them about anything beyond general life issues.  Surprisingly, it was Jon who got the first dose.  Sansa was finishing her last class before the winter break so Jon was stuck in the house with Catelyn.  

“Good Morning son-in-law,” she said warmly as he walked into the kitchen.

It was still well before eight a.m. but he could only lay in bed procrastinating for so long before it became suspicious.  Plus, the smell of coffee and bacon wafting through the house was making his mouth water so he had to come out of his cave.  Regardless of his fear of the woman, the fact was, Mrs. Stark could cook a mean breakfast and he was enjoying her cooking while she was here.

“Morning,” he said.  He took the cup of coffee she offered him and sat on the stool at the breakfast bar.  Catelyn put a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him before leaning on the counter. 

“So,” she began.  “There’s a few things to discuss.”

_Shit.  And my backup is at school for a few more hours._

“Before we start,” Jon said.  He had plucked up just enough courage to get the words out of his mouth.  “I am a man grown now.  This is my house.  I own it.  I also pay the bills and seem to be doing a decent job at pretending to be an adult.  Please be gentle.  I don’t want to cry in front of my wife’s Mom.”

Catelyn laughed.  It was the deep, earthly laugh she was known for and for the first time since he sat down, he felt the muscles in his body relax and he almost smiled at her.

“Jon, I love you my dear boy.  I really do.”  She sat down on the stool across from him.  “I’m not here to take you down.  I’ve been here a few days and I haven’t seen anything that isn’t the usual problems with getting used to being married.  I would have this conversation with Sansa but I know her too well.  Everything I say will go in one ear and right out the other.”

Jon looked down at his food, a slight smile breaking through.  “You’re preaching to the choir.”

Catelyn chuckled.  “I’m not happy about you demanding Sansa quit her job.  It was controlling and you didn’t have the right to do that.  However, I also can understand why you felt the way you did.  We consider our partners to belong to us.  And that’s okay as long as you also know that you belong to your partner.  I don’t think you have anything to worry about when it comes to Sansa not being faithful to you.  I haven’t seen her so much as look at another boy since the day she met you.  Even as flighty as Sansa can be, she understands the seriousness and sanctity of marriage.  She didn’t take those vows with you lightly.”

“I never thought she had,” Jon said.  “But we’re young.  Way too young to be married in my opinion.”

“Are you saying you don’t want to be married?” Catelyn asked.  Her brows furrowed and her lips pressed thinly in a line.

“No, Ma’am,” Jon said quickly.  “I wouldn’t trade Sansa for anything in the World.  I’m very proud to be her husband.  I just worry about all the things she’s going to resent me for later on down the road.  We aren’t like our friends.  We have to focus on adulthood, not partying and being silly.  Us getting married was a foregone conclusion.  I knew early on I was going to make her mine.  I just figured it would be after she had already gotten through college and had all the experiences that come with it.”

“Is Sansa pregnant?” Catelyn asked matter-of-factly.

Jon choked on his coffee, sputtering little droplets of the dark liquid all over the countertop.  “No!  That’s not even….yeah….no….we have no intention of having kids anytime soon Mrs. Stark.”

“So I’m not getting grandkids?”

“No Ma’am….I mean….well….yes…..but not right now.”  Jon’s nerves were spiking back up and he found himself stuttering.  “Probably ten years down the road.  At least.”

“Good,” Catelyn said.  “So there’s no reason why you two can’t have a good time and be young.  I understand your reasoning but sweet boy, you are young.  You have the financial means to not have to worry about paying your mortgage or bills.  The two of you can go out and party.  Have a lot of fun.  Just remember that at the end of the day, everyone else outside of the two of you is nothing but white noise.  Treat the college experience the same way your counterparts do.  You just have the advantage of a much nicer place to live and sex on demand rather than being on the hunt for it.”

Jon’s face turned scarlet.  “I…we…I don’t think that’s really a….”

“Forget what I said,” she said.  “But remember the message.  And don’t take shit off of Sansa.  She can be quite a handful.”

“Once again,” Jon said lightly.  “You’re preaching to the choir.”

The week passed quickly and Jon found himself enjoying Catelyn being at the house, even more than he had with his own Mom.  He was pretty sure he had gained ten pounds but he didn’t care. 

The night before Catelyn was scheduled to leave, the three of them sat at the table, eating pasta and drinking way too much wine. 

“Are you two going to be okay when I leave tomorrow?” Catelyn asked.

Sansa rolled her eyes before Jon lightly slapped her on the thigh and gave her a look.

“Yes Mum,” she said.  “We’re going to be fine.”

Jon just nodded, his mouth still full.  He had taken Catelyn’s words to heart.  He knew she was right.  He wasn’t sure if she had a similar conversation with Sansa but he knew what he would be doing better from that moment on.

“I’m going to miss real food,” Jon said.  Sansa slapped his arm.  “What?  I love your cooking but seriously…have you tasted this?”

Catelyn laughed.  “I filled the freezer up with some meals for you two.  Sansa and I went shopping yesterday and she helped me so you’ll be fed.  I really wish you would come home for Christmas.”

“Mum,” Sansa said.  “I told you, we’ll come home over spring break but we want to spend our first Christmas together in our house.”

Jon didn’t recall Sansa saying anything to him about going home for Christmas.  He would have been more than happy to go home and get some more of Catelyn’s home cooking.  “We can go home for the holidays if you want San.  I’m fine whichever way.”

Sansa shot him a look.  “No, I would like to stay here, as I said.”

Jon just shrugged his shoulders, giving Catelyn a regretful look.  “Any chance you’ll FedEx me some of that ham you make every year?”

The rest of the evening was spent finishing several bottles of wine while watching Netflix.  When they all ambled off to bed, it was nearly two in the morning.  Jon knew he was going to regret it in a few hours when he had to get up to go take his last final for the semester.

Jon stood in the shower, willing the red wine headache to go away.  He was already a few ibuprofen into his morning and it was doing nothing to abate the pounding in his head.  Sansa was still asleep when he got up so he took advantage of having the shower to himself to think.  He was really going to miss Catelyn.  He thought Catelyn was going to hate him forever when him and Sansa married.  He’d heard horror stories of evil mother-in-laws and initially, that seemed to be the case for them.  Though, if he was being honest, Sansa wouldn’t be the person she is without Catelyn.  Most of the things he loved about Sansa came from her Mother, that was obvious.  Both women were opinionated and more than willing to let their opinions be known.  They could both be volatile, especially with one another but usually once the smoke cleared, they were more amusing than anything.  They both also happened to be two of the sweetest women he had ever known.  He couldn’t really consider his Mother to be sweet.  She was certainly a decent person and she loved him but he couldn’t really remember her being sweet.  Catelyn was a natural Mother and he was sure Sansa would be too.

The thought of Sansa as the Mother of his children made his belly flip.  The idea of having kids was still an abstract, farther down the line idea but he could definitely see her as a Mum.  Their kids would be loved unconditionally, something Jon had never had growing up with parents like his.  Lyanna was a decent Mother but he always felt like he was juggling a thousand different things to be worthy of her attention.  Catelyn, even though she had been angry and against them getting married, still loved her daughter and now she had extended that affection to him.  The thought that he was now part of a normal, affectionate, and accepting family made something bubble in his chest and his eyes tear up a little.  He hadn’t expected for his life to pan out this way but he thanked whatever God lined up the stars to lead him down this path.

As he got out of the shower, he saw Sansa’s panties he had stolen hanging on the hook on the back of the bathroom door.  He let them slide through his fingers, the silk and lace soft against the calluses on his hands.  A wicked thought crossed his mind and he got dressed.  He scribbled a quick note for Sansa and left it on the dresser before leaving for his class.

9:18 am Sansa:

_So my Mum found your note.  I’m pretty sure she thinks we’re fucking perverts now.”_

Jon blanched as he read the text.  He looked around the classroom quickly to see if anyone had noticed his sudden discomfort.

9:26 am Jon:

_Shit.  How did she see the note?  It was on our dresser!_

9:30 am Sansa:

_We were going through some of my clothes so I could give her the stuff I don’t wear.  She picked it up and read it before she realized what it was._

Jon could feel his ears turning pink.  His phone dinged again.

9:31 am Sansa:

_I am intrigued though.  See you when I get home._

 

He hadn’t had Sansa since right before Catelyn had arrived.  They had fucked but it was only a couple of times and both times it had been quick, tension releasing fucks that didn’t allow for them to even deepen a kiss much less enjoy each other.  He had been home for a few hours and he was slowly getting to the point of desperation when he heard her car pull into the driveway.  Running across the bedroom, he jumped onto the bed and positioned himself.  When she came into their room, she burst out laughing.

“Oh my God Jon!  You weren’t kidding!  You are wearing my panties!” she giggled.  “Did you seriously wear my panties all day?”

“No, but not from lack of effort,” he said.  “I had to take them off at school because they were cutting the ass end off me.  I don’t know how you girls do it.”

Sansa sat on the edge of the bed, her fingers making a path up his thigh.  “For starters, we don’t have balls to hang out everywhere.”  Her fingernail raked gently across his exposed testicle, making him flex and take a deep breath.  “They aren’t really designed for outdoor plumbing if you know what I mean.”

“I can also see how this would be a problem,” he pointed towards his growing erection that was stretching the fabric.  He sat up enough to grab her around her waist, flipping them around until he was on top of her, kissing her lips hard. 

“Jon,” she murmured against his lips.

He jumped when he felt her grip the sides of the panties he was wearing and rip them down the side.  They fell to the side, letting all of him spring free. 

“Fuck!” he muttered.  He sat up, resting on his calves and started pulling her skirt down and over her feet.  She was wearing what he called her, “Come fuck me heels” and he finally understood why they were expensive…and also why they were worth every fucking penny. He helped her pull her sweater over her head before taking a moment to look her over.  Standing up next to the bed, he offered her his hand.

“What are you doing?” Sansa asked.  She took his hand and yelped when he pulled her up against him.  “Hang on.  Let me take these off.” She motioned towards her feet.

“Nope,” he said.  He turned her around, her ass pressing against his erection and making him groan.  In her heels, she was as tall as he was, maybe even taller.  He kissed her shoulder, nosing her hair out of the way and sucking on the tender skin.  His hands skimmed down her body until he snuck his fingers into her panties, his middle finger finding her nub.  She was already slippery, allowing him to move his fingers effortlessly. 

“Jon,” she whimpered.  “Please….”

“Sssshhhh.”  He dropped to his knees behind her, pulling her panties to her ankles and helping her balance as she stepped out of them.  “Bend over.  Face on the bed.  Spread your legs.”

He wanted to take his time, he had planned it out in his head, the slow seduction and teasing he had intended but with her open to him, he couldn’t stop himself.  He kissed up the back of her legs, flickering his tongue along the crack of her ass before moving lower and licking into her.  Apparently, Sansa wasn’t able to hold off either because before he even had a chance to settle into a rhythm, she was shaking through her orgasm.   When she came back down, she turned around and kissed him.  He groaned, the idea of her tasting herself on him making his cock twitch and ache.  He pushed her back on the bed, pulling her hips to the edge before entering her in one slick thrust.

Once he was inside her, he stopped.  Her legs were still cold to the touch from being outside, he took her ankle in his hand, taking a second to enjoy the somewhat vanilla kink of her being her strappy heels and nothing else.  He kissed and licked from her foot to her knee, the farthest he could reach while staying inside her.  Her gasps and moans pushed him on, the warmth of his mouth driving her crazy.

“Don’t play with me,” she said.  “I need to be fucked.”

“Really?” He raised an eyebrow to her.  When she nodded, he pulled her back up off the bed, spinning her around and pushing her head back onto the mattress.  He kicked her legs apart gently before entering her again.  This time he didn’t pause, thrusting into her hard and fast.  Each thrust seem to make her louder until she was louder than he had ever heard her.

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” she cried.  “Harder!”

Jon slammed into her, trying to balance his need to meet her demands and claim her roughly and being careful not to hurt her.  When her second peak hit, he didn’t wait for her to come down before turning her back around and entering her with her ass barely on the edge of the mattress.  Sansa looked down at where they were joined, kiss every inch of his chest that she could reach. 

With a finger under her chin, he brought her face back up to his.  “Look at me.  I want to be looking in your eyes when I come.”  Her ankles were wrapped around his waist, the sharp edge of her shoes digging into the muscle on his ass.  The pain was intense, adding another layer to the pleasure he felt surging through his body as he thrust into her, her heat and wetness feeling like silk around his cock. 

“I’m….” He couldn’t even get the words out.  His thrusts became erratic and deeper as he felt his release wash over him.  Sansa took his face in her hands, kissing him passionately as he pulsed inside of her.  Her touch was almost too much, he fought against pulling away from her, holding his breath and feeling like his body was out of his control.  Even as the spasms lessoned and he pulled out of her, her hands stroking his back made him wince and hiss through his teeth. 

“That has to be the closest to a religious experience a man can have,” he said.  He took her shoes off, tossing them into the corner of the room, before pushing her up onto the bed and taking her into his arms.  “If I could spend every moment of the rest of my life inside of you, I’d die with a smile on my face.”

“Been a long week?” she asked.

“Yes and no,” Jon said.  “I really enjoyed having your Mom here.  I just hate not being able to fuck you on a whim.  I don’t think we’ve ever gone a few days without sex since we started fucking.  This has been torture.”

“Oh then we should go home for Christmas so we can spend two whole weeks not fucking at all,” she said. 

“Bullshit,” Jon teased.  My Mum’s house is right across the street.  She spends Christmas in Colorado.  We could fuck from one end of the house to the other.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” he said.  “Why?  Is that why you didn’t want to go home for Christmas?  You thought we wouldn’t be able to get laid?”

“Well, yeah…sort of.  We didn’t do too much this past week,” she said.

“How about…..we go home for Christmas but we stay at my house instead?  It will just be the two of us and you can have all the quiet time you want while still being able to see your whole family,” Jon said.  “We could even stay at a hotel if you want.”

“No, your house would be fine.”  Sansa seemed to be contemplating the idea.

“Don’t overthink this,” Jon said.  “We’ll fly out tomorrow.  Surprise your parents.  I know you miss being home.”

“Are you sure?  That seems like a lot of work at the last minute,” she said.

“We can do it,” he assured her.  “I’d do anything for you.  You know that.”

“I do,” Sansa said drowsily.  She nestled against Jon’s chest and they both drifted off.


	14. Happy Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa celebrate their first anniversary and things get very naughty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was pretty dirty but meh, I've done worse.

The music in the club was deafening, the lights blinding, and the people suffocating but Jon was enjoying every single moment of it.  He wasn’t a dancer or a social drinker but he was his wife’s biggest fan and he had been watching her all night as she flittered between their table and the dance floor with friends.

Jon had taken his mother-in-law’s advice to heart, pushing Sansa to be a college girl with all that it entailed.  She went out more and made a slew of friends, joined a few social groups on campus, and even got a part-time job as a teaching assistant.  In the months since they had returned from their Christmas vacation in Winterfell, Sansa had bloomed.  The struggles they had in their marriage leading up to Catelyn’s surprise visit seemed to have faded into the distance and every day was a new adventure that Jon looked forward to.  To Jon, it felt a lot like their high school days before they had lost their minds and made their relationship legal.  He even joked that it was awesome being married to his girlfriend.

He had learned a great deal when it came to his wife.  Sansa was always going to be a free spirit.  Attempting to put restrictions on her was akin to locking her in a cage.  And like most things held in captivity, she wouldn’t thrive.  If it took everything in him, he would make sure that nobody, including himself would ever take away the spark that made her shine so vibrantly.

Jon was still, by nature, a darker person.  He wasn’t the social butterfly.  He didn’t enjoy chatting endlessly with people he didn’t give a fuck about.  He was never going to be the life of the party and his dour features often made his presence at social functions a real pain in the ass.  He was tired of constantly having to tell people he was fine, he had just been born in his face.  But he knew there was more to it.  He was the broken one and Sansa was the bandaid.  Sometimes he worried that she gave so much more to him than he could ever return to her but it always got pushed away when they were together.  He thanked the Gods that they saw something in him worthy enough to be given a woman like Sansa.  It wasn’t a gift he intended to take lightly.

They had been married a year now, and it had been a hell of a year.  There were many moments, most of which he wasn’t proud of, that he didn’t think they were going to make it.  Now they were at a nightclub, celebrating their first wedding anniversary with their friends.  From where he sat, he could see Sansa on the dance floor, her dress barely covering her ass cheeks as she spun around. 

Her legs seem to go on forever and her new heels, one of her anniversary gifts, made them look even more amazing than normal.  He fought against the erection that was pushing against his black dress pants, the result of thinking back to earlier in the afternoon when he had presented her with the shoes.  His high heel fetish seemed to have become a full-on kink, one that Sansa enjoyed profusely as it guaranteed his approval of her love of fancy footwear.  When he had given her the heels, she expressed her appreciation by walking around the house all afternoon in nothing but the shoes, making his lunch and ironing his evening attire, like she was June Cleaver.  He was pretty sure those were going to be his favorite item in her wardrobe for years to come.

He could see the diamond earrings glittering in her ears, accenting the silver of the dress she wore.  He had put those in her earlobes with her legs wrapped around his waist and her ass on their dresser.  Even though they weren’t fucking, it was one of the most erotic moments of his life, one of many with his wife.  She looked over her shoulder, her smile pulling at his heart, and motioned for him to join her on the floor.  Jon would normally shy away from packed dance floors but he fingers itched to touch the woman who ensnared his entire being.

Jon took her by the waist, pulling her against him.  The smell of whisky on her breath told him she had taken shots with her girlfriends.  Whisky.  The spirits of the Gods.  And the drink that guaranteed his wife was going to be hell on wheels tonight between the sheets.  Sansa swayed against him, the music not matching their rhythm but Jon wouldn’t have noticed anyhow.  She kissed him deeply, her tongue flickering into his mouth and reminding him of how sweet this woman was. 

“I think I’m drunk,” she whispered in his ear.

“Baby,” he said.  “I know you are.  But I’m right here.  You’re getting home safe.”

“I’m always safe with you aren’t I?”

“Always,” he said.  He felt a knot in his throat.  All the noise and people around them disappeared.  Jon only saw her and felt her against him. 

“Am I going to get fucked tonight?”  She giggled and nipped at the skin of his throat with her teeth.

“Guaranteed.”  He laughed and checked his watch.  It was one in the morning.  The club would be closing down soon, not soon enough for either him or the raging hard-on he had in his pants. His impatience got the best of him and he swept her off her feet, into his arms.  “Time to go my lady.”

“Jon!  Our friends!” Sansa squealed.

He was already walking towards the door, ignoring everyone and everything around them.  “Fuck our friends.  We’ll see them later and make sure they know we fucked them off to be with each other.”

Outside, Jon got her into their car, covering her with his blazer when she shivered.  The drive home felt like hours even though they only lived a few miles from the club.  It didn’t help that Sansa kept her hand firmly on his cock, rubbing down his shaft and scrapping her nails lightly across the head while saying some of the filthiest things he had ever heard out of her mouth.  By the time they got to the house, he thought he was going to die from holding himself back.

Jon helped her out of the car, holding her up as she struggled to walk in the five-inch heels with enough liquor in her to shame an Irishman.  As they cleared the door, he held her hands, kicking it shut.

“If I’m this bad at 19, imagine what I’ll do when I’m 21!” Sansa teased.  “Don’t you think it’s weird that we’re old enough to be married but not old enough to drink?  We had our friends buying our alcohol and we’re the adults!”

“I think it might be because most people aren’t married at our age,” Jon said.  “You haven’t been this fucked up since prom night!”  He laughed but it brought him back to the thoughts he had all night.  Prom night felt like it had been ages ago but it wasn’t.  Sansa still had that dress in the closet.  His tux hung right next to it.  It had been just over a year since they had lost their virginities but their lives were in a whole other dimension at this point.

He felt Sansa fall, her hands still gripping his and was pulled out of his reverie.  At first, he tried to catch her but realized quickly her descent had been intentional when she began to pull on his trousers, unfastening them and yanking them to his ankles.  He yelped when the heat of her mouth surrounded his cock, the suction threatening to take him within seconds.  Pulling back, he tried to separate himself from her but she held him, her nails digging into the cheeks of his ass.

“Sansa….sweetheart….hang on….we’re still in the foyer.”  His words gritted out between his breathes.  “Holy fuck…San….I’m not going to be able to…” before he could get it out, he was peaking.  It was only the second time she had let him come in her mouth and he was pretty sure it was better than Christmas and Birthday combined.  His grip on her hair was unintentionally harsh as he pulsed into her mouth, every lick making him flinch while intensifying his orgasm.  Sansa swallowed, her eyes looking up at him as he loosened the hold he had on her hair.  He helped her stand though he was more wobbly now than she was.

“Can I kiss you?” she asked.

“Huh?”  His mind was still foggy.

“I want to kiss you,” she said.  “I want you to taste yourself on me.”

He cupped her face in his hands, kissing her hard and deeply.  He explored her mouth with his, tasting his own saltiness mixed with Sansa.  It was almost seductive in and of itself, the combination of the two of them.  It reminded him of how their bedroom smelled after a long night of lovemaking. 

Sansa broke the kiss, sauntering off to their bedroom with Jon closely behind.  Her dress landed on his head as she tossed it away, his spent cock slowly coming back around as he watched her walk down the hallway in nothing but her heels and a black thong.  When they reached their bed, he turned her around and tossed her down on the mattress.  He quickly stripped the rest of his clothing before climbing over her and kissing her again.

“I’m going to make you come so hard,” he growled.  “You’re going to be shaking for a week.”  He moved down her body, using his fingers to expose her nub and taking a swipe across it before settling onto his stomach to start the real work.  He pushed two fingers inside her, pressing them against that spot he knew would have her begging for more and put his mouth back to her nub.  Within minutes she was peaking around his fingers, begging him to stop.

“On your belly,” he ordered gruffly.  He helped her turned over and kissed her back, rubbing his beard across her skin.  Her face was pressed into a pillow but even the muffling didn’t keep her quiet as he moved lower until he was gently biting her butt cheeks and pulling down the thong he had worked around earlier. 

“Take my ass Jon,” Sansa begged.  “It’s yours….take it!”

Jon was a little surprised at her request.  It had been made very clear where the limits were and this was well beyond that. 

“No Sweetheart,” he said soothingly.  “I’m not fucking your ass when you’re drunk.  But uh…go ahead and put a pin in this one because I definitely want to come back to it when you’re not a walking bottle of Jameson.”

“Oh for fuck sake….” Sansa whimpered.  “Now you’re going to be chivalrous?”

“Sweetheart,” he snickered.  “I’m always chivalrous.  When you sober up, you’ll appreciate me declining this offer.  But if you really want a little ass play….”

She nearly came off the bed when his tongue pressed against the crack of her ass.  Spreading her cheeks, he kissed gently before flicking against her opening.  Her moan went straight through him, encouraging him to get a little more brazen.  Pushing his face against her, he alternated between licks and using his tongue to circle until she was writhing and moaning so loud he was sure the neighbors would hear.  His hands roamed over her back, kneading into the muscles of her cheeks while holding her down until she tensed and peaked.  He grinned when he noticed this contracted too when she had an orgasm.

Jon pulled her up by her hips, entering her swiftly and thrusting hard.  He knew she would come apart again for him if he fucked her relentlessly right after she came and he wanted it….badly.  She may not remember all the details of their anniversary through the alcohol haze but he wanted her to be sore enough for a few days to know he had loved her as fiercely with his body as he did his heart.  He felt his orgasm building as she tightened around him, her thrusting back at him with the same intensity as he met with her until they reached their peak together, his fingers digging into the flesh of her hips as he released inside of her as deep as he could be. 

Sansa fell to the mattress and he carefully came down beside her, kissing and nipping at the back of her shoulders.  He held her closely to him, inhaling her scent and nuzzling his face into her hair.  She was faltering into sleep and he wasn’t far behind but his thoughts went to all the ups and downs of the previous year and even back to their high school days of stealing kisses behind their parents backs and the night under the stars when he almost…..he pushed that thought out of his head, he was too exhausted to go another round.

He wondered idly what they were going to do in a few years when they graduated from college but the thought was fleeting.  The only thing that mattered was this moment, in this room, in this bed, with his wife.


End file.
